


Edwendu

by LarienJenova



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Graphic Language, Humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarienJenova/pseuds/LarienJenova
Summary: Its 2017 and Merlin seemed to realize that he has found Arthur's Long lost twin. Merlin wants to send Maelona back to her original time to help out Merlin protect Arthur the once and future king and Unite all of Albion. Slowburn Merlin/Mae





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my fist Fanfic of Merlin. None of this so far has been Beta read so if something seems odd please just let me know!
> 
> I Do NOT Own Merlin
> 
> I however Own my OC
> 
> Also I also have this fic posted on fanfiction.net so I usually post there first

**Chapter 1: Dreams Are Pesky Things**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**Merlin cursed at himself. Pacing back and forth in his study, “I have to find some way for her to believe me.” He slumps in his chair then leaning forward grabbing his tome of magical spells that he has learned over the last 1500 years. Scanning through its contents he come across a spell that might actually work. A smile crept across his old wrinkled face. He grabbed his bronze bowl filled with water. Peering into it, he started to see a young girl, long brown hair, fair feature and the bluest eyes. She seemed to be leaning against her headboard with the light on low, Reading a book about Arthurian legends. Merlin huffed, this cannot be a coincidence he thought. A smile crept upon his face. Then began the chanting of the spell.** **_Geswefnian Merlin, Arthur, Morgana ingemynd._ ** **He said the spell a few more times and then washed away the image. Sitting down at his desk, he leaned back into his chair. Hopefully this would work. He needed her to go back, needed her to change things. Ever since he found out that she was Arthur’s twin sister, He had been waiting till she had gotten older. But even as a 1500 year old man his patience was starting to disappear.**

 

Maelona Williams was just an ordinary girl from cardiff, but her dreams had changed that, she dreamt of a beautiful castle.

_A castle with Knights and Kings and Glory and of a pair of men standing next to one another. Both equally tall and handsome, one with dark hair and one with blonde hair both eyes blue as the sky..she saw the boy with the dark hair and bright smile hold out his hand and created a dragon out of fire. Looking directly at her, “Maelona...Maelona” as he was whispering her name, he suddenly started to get older and older. The younger man had grew old. She looked at him, he seemed familiar to her. Like she knows who he is. Then the dream shifted, the lovely castle burned and decayed before her eyes. Screams of agony and pain filled her. So much death and destruction and a lone beautiful women with long dark hair was standing in the middle of it with a giant white dragon and a wicked smile upon her face. She felt the anger the women was giving off into her very soul it made her pant and shake with terror . The woman raised her hand “Go Athusa” The dragon Roared as it soared toward Mae, as the dragons fire was about to catch her.._

 

Thunder roared through the night sky and a flash a lightning illuminating her bedroom as she sprung from her dream, well in this case dream turning into a nightmare. Her heartbeat was racing and it felt like it was going to jump out of her chest and she felt like she was going to be sick, she got out of bed and ran toward her bathroom and began to vomit into the toilet. As soon as she finished and cleaned herself she laid back down on her bed. Another flash of lightning followed by thunder the wind howling and the rain beat harder against her window. Trying to slow her beating heart she slowed her breathing just enough the she might be able to fall asleep again. After she calmed down, she was desperately trying to wrap her head around this damn dream of hers. What was that all about? Turning to her nightstand looking at her clock [3:30 AM] then peered at the book she had read before sleeping. Rolling her eyes and sighing, of course she had a nightmare about damn castles and supposed dragons. She was reading some tales of Arthur Pendragon and his sister Morgana la fey. Shifting back to wear she had laid before, Mae closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep, within minutes she slept.

 

“Mae, you better get up or you’re going to be late for Lit!’ She groaned at her roomate. She opened her eyes, looking to her clock. “FUCK, Im so LATE!”  A giggle radiates from her rommie, Mae narrows her eyes to her. “Sarah, why didn’t you wake me up sooner!” Mae scrambling out of bed and grabbing some clothes from her drawers “Mae, i've been screaming at you to get up for the last 20 min. You wouldn’t wake!” “Yeah right, you did this on purpose!” Sarah rolled her eyes, “Why would I do that?” Mae finished dressing and smirked a her friends “Because Adrien broke up with you and so since you’re unhappy, you have to make everyone else feel that way” Sarah just shrugged,”Come on, I’m not that cold hearted” Mae gave her a looked that made her comment seem otherwise. Peering at her friend/roommate “Ill see you at lunch alright?” Sarah smiled at her and nodded

Rushing through the halls toward her class room. Panting as she swung the doors open, heat rushing to her face even more when she sees all her classmates turn to watch her walk in. Her Professor looks at her with a raised eyebrow, “Nice of you to finally join us Ms.Williams.” Nervously she sits in her seat in the back “Sorry Professor Emrys.” He nods toward her, “Alright class, these next 2 weeks we are going to read up on Arthur and the Knights of the round table.”  A groan is heard around the class, However Mae stared at her professor, a chill running down her spine. Remembering the dream she had last night, she now recognized the man in her dream to be of her professor. With a puzzled look on her face, **Why would I dream about him? And what of the other man then? Was it really only a coincidence the he would be part of her dream? Or that she was already reading about King Arthur?** Sighing and leaning back in her chair she shook her thoughts from her head and started to listen to the lecture “Can anyone tell me anything about King Arthur.?” No one raising their hands he turns toward Mae “Come on people,everyone knows something about him and his legends, If no one is going to raise their hands, i'll just start picking people. Ms. Williams”,his eyebrow raised “ Do you know anything about him?”A sheepish grin spread across his face, Mae was starting to bite her lip. Of Course he would pick her. He always picked her for anything awkwardly sitting up in her  seat, “I know, that he had a sword named Excalibur and A sorcerer at his side and he was the King Of Camelot and his Queen was Guinevere. And that his sister was Morgana la fey. Although, it also depends on what you are reading, not all the stories about King arthur are the same.” Professor Emrys nods at her, She sat back down and slumped in her chair. “Ms. Williams is right, So we are going to start with Le Morte D'arthur by William Caxton, known to be the oldest of Arthurian legends. The Book was Published…” Thoughts of those dream came hurtling back into her mind. She stopped listening to his lecture.

  
  


Feeling grateful for the bell ringing, ending her class, she stands to collect her things. “Ms. Williams, can I see you in my office?” Greeeaaaat, just what she wanted. Next time she is setting up like 6 alarms just to make sure she's not late to class again. She made her way down toward the Professor's door and opened it. She looked up at him, all skin and bones, white hair trailed down to his shoulders and a white beard that was long then her own hair. She actually really liked him. Good teacher and she had known him from when she was younger. Her Parents had known him from the Museums they owned, He would come by and check out the older relics they had on display. “Is everything alright Mae? You’re never late to my class.” Mae smiled at him as she sat down on his couch that was on wall eyeing multiple book on his desk. She cocked her head and try to figure out what sort of language those books were in. Hearing a cough erupt from Merlin, she smiled again “Sorry Professor. Had a long night, you know. Odd dreams and the storm kept me up. Didn’t hear my alarm clock go off.” Merlin gave her a puzzled look. He sat next to her, “Um, What sort of dreams?” Merlin asked as he hoped his spell worked. Maybe if it did he could convince her to go back, to help save camelot and her family

She giggled, “Actually it's sort of mad, You were there as im guessing a young man and there was this other man that stood next to you. And you kept calling my name. Honestly at first I didn't even realize it was you until the young man started to age and he looked just like you. It seemed like you and this other young man were friends of some sort.” Mae glanced down as her heart began to race and her hands shook as she started to remember the rest of her horrid dream, Merlin noticed her demeanor change. Did he accidently give her a nightmare. Something had frightened her so badly. “Mae, are you alright?” Mae shook her head. “My dream had turned into a nightmare.”Biting her lip she then continued. “The castle I had dreamt about, it was on fire and was decaying before my eyes. Oh god, it was so beautiful professor then suddenly it was like death had touched it. There was also a women in the middle of all the destruction. She was a beautiful woman with a wicked smile and she had a huge white dragon behind her. She made it go after me..meant to burn me.” Mae was undoubtedly holding back her cries of fear. Clenching her jaw, she yielded her tears. Merlin patted her back slightly. Gods, he hadnt meant to give her a nightmare. Next time He’ll be more specific. He sent Mae off with an apology and she just waved her hand at him. “It's alright professor, after all it was just fantasy” he nodded toward her “If you ever wanted to talk more, my office is always open to you. Also, Make sure not to be late tomorrow. Remember our study session” Merlin gave her a friendly smile and sent her off on her way.

 

The rest of the day Mae contemplated on what Professor Emrys said. Hopefully she won’t be having anymore of those sort of dreams.

 

_Little giggles could be heard through the castle Hall's. Long brown hair flowing behind a small child as she ran from her brother. Bright blue eyes and blonde short hair trailed after her. “Come on Mae give it back!” The little boy yelled. The girl turned around and with a mischievous grin she yelled at the small boy. “ If you want it to bad Arthur you just have to run faster!” Running faster and not seeing where she was going. THUD! She falls to the floor and lands on her bum. A tall robed man with a golden crown around his slightly balding head looking down at her, “Mae, what in the blazes are you doing running around the castle like that?” As he finished his sentence, he didn't need anymore answers as he see Arthur round the corner. The man looked down upon his daughter, “Whatever it is you stole Maelona, go on and give it back to your brother! This nonsense will not be tolerated!” he shouts then grabs her arm and uprighted her, gripping her arm tighter. Mae stood and looked up at her father with bold and fierce eyes, she yanks her arm from his grasp then she curtsies “Yes Your grace” she turns toward Arthur and hands back his play sword. Arthur looks at her as she walks the way they came, head held high. Arthur frowns and turns toward his father with a deathful glare. The King huffs and walks right past him, not giving him a single glance. Slowly the scene turned toward the same man that she had seen in her other dream. The one that looked like a young Professor Emrys, “Maelona….Maelona, Help us” He kept reciting it over and over his eyes piercing into her blue eyes and soul._

 

Bolting awake from her dream as a roll of thunder is heard through her room. She sighs falling against her pillow she rubs her eyes noticing tears forming under them. She lifts her hand up to see the wetness coating her fingers. She was crying? Why? Rolling over onto her side she then gripped her arm where the man had touched on the child. Feeling it ache for some reason and Professor Emrys in her dream again. She couldn't make heads or tails of it.Then looking toward her clock, noticing it being 6:30am. Sighing she sat up and peered across the room to her sleeping roomate. A smile appearing on Mae’s face, thinking a very bad thought. Quietly getting up and walking toward her roomates sleeping form, then bending down and unplugging her alarm clock. Smirking as she went back to her bed and laying down. Hmph that’ll teach Sarah not to mess with me. Rolling over onto her side she begin to fall back asleep.

 

Waking back up a few hours later Mae decided to begin her day. Taking a quick shower then grabbing a long sleeves shirt with a gold dragon on the back noticing thing she let out a small laugh then grabbed some black skinny jeans and her grey converse. After dressing she Glanced at herself in the mirror looking at the bags underneath her eyes and sighing at the site of it. Looking toward her desk she grabbed some concealer and mascara and put them on. Before she left, Mae gathered her books/Cell phone from her desk, making sure she had everything she needed for her study session with Prof. Emery. As soon as Mae was about to walk out the door, A pillow was thrown at her. “What the hell Mae?” Mae gave her a side glance and a shrug. “The power must have went out last night.” Sarah sending her a death glare, then sighing as she laid back down. “You’re to cruel Mae.” Mae laughed and left.

 

**Merlin had decided against putting another spell on Mae’s dreams. How the hell did he know it would turn out bad? Though, at least it got her thinking, he wondered how she would even handle going back to her own time. Remembering what Arthur had told about her. A firecracker and she had a mouth on her that would send Uther rampaging. I suppose she was a lot like Morgana. Though it seems he treated her a lot better than he ever did for Mae, Maybe that's why he treated her a bit better..ever since she was taken from him. It seems like he never truly recovered from it just has he never recovered from the loss of Igraine. Merlin felt a pain radiate through his spine, his magic growing weaker and definitely felt the effects of old age. He had to act soon..before it was to late.**

 

* * *

_Geswefnian Merlin, Arthur, Morgana ingemynd - Losely translates to enter dream/ memory_


	2. Memories That Kill, No Seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do NOT Own Merlin
> 
> I however Own my OC

Mae halted before her professor’s door thinking about the other dream she had. Honestly she's been thinking about it after she had left her dorm room. It was strange that's for sure..didn't feel like a normal dream. More like a memory..but can you dream memories? She also been fuming about what that man did to the little girl. How dare he grab a child like that! And that little boy, seemed like he was her brother. A pain is felt in her chest  everytime she thinks of him. “Are you going to just stand there all day or are you going to come in?” Professor Emrys yells through his office door. Mae feels her face get hot, embarrassed as all hell she opens the door and walks into his office. Mae notices that her professor is standing behind his desk, students papers scattered about it. “Heh, sorry.” Merlin grins, “Thinking?” Mae nods “Professor?” Merlin looks up from his desk, “hmm is there something wrong?” Shaking her head, then grabbing a few strands of hair and twirling it around her fingers. “No, but I was wondering something. Can dreams feel, like I don't know like memories? Have you ever experienced that? Like you know it's not a memory because it's never actually happened to you, but it just feels like one? Sorry, I know this is all strange.” Mae chuckles then bites her lip she then sits next to her professor. Merlin just stares at her, did she have another dream? Perhaps his spell triggered her memory? How was that possible? She had her memories taken away from her by Nimueh, a High Priestess..nothing could break that, unless...unless she has magic of her own and it's been fighting the spell? If that's true she could have powerful magic that's been dormant and his spell triggered it? Maes mouth turns down words into a frown. Merlin smiles and grabs her hand. “Hmm I'm not entirely sure Mae. Who knows? The mind is a magical and wondrous thing. Maybe it's a memory of a past life? I mean if you believe in reincarnation.” Mae beams, “Perhaps. Now are you ready to help me study? I need to pass this class you know!” Merlin nods toward the lost princess. “ I can't let one of my favorite students fail now!” Mae laughs happily.

 

        After studying with Prof. Emrys , Mae decides to head toward the library to read and take more notes on Le Morte D’Arthur. Setting her backpack down onto an empty table near the back of the library, she takes her notes out and the book. “Okay Mae, let's get to work”. 

        A half a hour goes by, Mae not paying attention to her surroundings she suddenly feels someone touch her back. Mae jumps from the touch and let's out a Yelp. Turning around to see who had touched her, she eyes a little boy run around the corner of a bookshelf. Shaking her head she decides that she would follow the boy. What the hell is a little boy in the library anyways? Probably one of the students kids. Getting up from her seat she trails after the boy around the corner, seeing him at the end of the aisle. The boy giggles and then runs off again, Mae follows..after a few more times of this Mae decides to give up, the air suddenly starts to get thick and her chest aches, hurrying the way she came the boy grabs her hand and feels a bolt of energy run through her. Scared by this Mae starts to panic, her vision getting blurry and dark. Swaying back and forth she then looks back down at the boy, his eyes red and a growl coming from his mouth, her eyes go wide and her heart beating against her chest and in her ears, she lets out a scream.

  
  


**Merlin sat at his desk trying hard to grade his other students papers. Mae has pretty much preoccupied his mind for the last few days. Setting his own onto the table, he leans back into his chair. With an exhale he stands and starts to pace. Feeling his chest grow tight the air starts to thicken, trying grasp his breath. Merlin's hair starts to stand straight.**

**What the hell is happening?**

**His eyes go wide, Mae!**

**He runs toward his scrying mirror, looking into it he tries to see Mae. A watery image comes forth to show Mae following a small boy through the library. Cocking his head slightly and raising an eyebrow he notices this small boy has a frightening dark aura surrounding him..now the image is showing Mae turning to walk away from the supposed boy, he reaches and grabs onto her. Panic starts to fill his body. Focusing only on Mae, he fears that her slowly recovering her memories as triggered a spell that was placed in order to kill her if she ever did remember. Fear strikes him as an old memory unfolds in his mind. The smell of blood and sweat lingers, his throat dries, heart beating loudly in his chest. He may have failed Arthur but he will not let Maelona die. He undoes his old age spell and races to her, going it's not too late.**

 

The growling boy held on tightly to Mae, digging his nails into her skin. The hair's on her skin standing on edge, a shock goes through her body again. Maes thoughts racing, “this is where I die.” She shakes out it of her mind. Grinding her teeth and determination in her eyes, “ no I'm not dying today!” ripping her hand out of the monsters grip, she hold her hand near her chest feeling the sting from the scratches. Mae runs toward the way she came, turning her head she stops running and notices the boy no long there. Bending down and placing her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Feeling better she stand back upright and turns to walk, she lets out a yelp noticing a man standing in front of her panting. “Dear lord, you scared me!” The man quickly walks over and grabs both her shoulders, frantically “Are you okay? your not hurt are you?” The man eyes down her body, turns her around looking everywhere, then notices her left hand with 4 red scratches. Maes notices this and quickly hides her hand behind her back. “Who in the hell are you?” She backs away slowly. “ This has been a hell of a couple of days, things keep getting weirder and weirder! No, step back! No wait..you seem familiar.” Squinting her eyes toward the “unknown” man, his blue eyes captivating her. 

Merlin curses at himself. Then his face goes pale as he looks beyond Mae and sees the boy standing there snarling at them, eye red as blood the air starts to thicken again. Mae notices the change in the air, Merlin quickly grabs her right hand. “I'll explain everything later, but right now I think we should run” Mae looks behind her as Merlin starts to drag her away. Her eyes widen with terror as the boy unhinges his mouth and lets out a deafening scream, Mae covers her one ear and flinches. “Come on Mae!” Merlin pulls her harder, Mae abligezes. They run until they start to see the library exit, passing through it Merlin leads her toward his office. Another scream is heard as they enter through and then he shuts the door. Both Panting for air, Mae's chest feels tight and on fire. The air stinging her lungs. In between breathes “What.in.the.bloody hell.was.that..and what the hell are we doing in Professor Emrys office?” The Man who saved her started to speak in a very weird language. Mae begins to panic again. Holy shit, traded one crazy for another. Mae yells “What the hell is going on?!” 

 

Merlin turns toward Mae after finishing his protection spell “Okay Mae, I know you don't recognize me and that's alright. There isn't much time to talk and you are definitely not going to like this, but my name is Merlin” Mae blinks a few times. “What? Merlin as in like the Wizard or something?” Merlin nods, “Or something.” Mae’s body shakes with laughter.”You cannot be serious. This has to be some sort of prank right? This cannot be happening. You’re crazy!”  Merlin walks up to her, she backs away, a frightened look flashes across her face. “Look, I know this is all unbelievable, but if you don’t come with me right now, that thing is going to come through that door and kill you. The Sorceress obviously didn’t want you remembering anything from your past. I don’t know why but either way the best option is for you to come with me. Merlin's eyes soften and places his hands away from her, “ I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to show you something.” Walking sideways around her Merlin stands next to his massive bookshelf, he waves his hand and speaks “ætýnan” with a soft click it starts to slide to the left and what appears to be behind it is a pathway downwards. Merlin turns toward Mae and stretches out his hand to her and frantically looking behind her at his office door. “Mae please follow me down.We need to hurry,my protection spell won’t last very long up here.” Quickly turning around Mae begins to hear scratching noises and then a screech. Mae covers her ears at the sound and nods frantically and reaches for his hand. They both descend down the hidden staircase.

  
As they make there way down, Mae notices strange symbols on the walls. “Hey ‘Merlin’ What are these markings on the walls?” Merlin continues to walk in front of her. “They’re special sigil markings for protection.” Mae stares at the back of Merlin's head. “Protection for what?” The sorcerer shrugs “Magical beings, or spells. Such as the one probably wrecking my office.” Mae stops walking, and glares. “Okay, so you're telling me you’re Professor Emrys? Oh this is lovely, so the man I’ve known since FOREVER is a Wizard and not just any Wizard but goddamn Merlin? And how the hell did you get so young?” Merlin stops and turns toward Mae. “For one; Not a Wizard I am a Warlock..No don’t interrupt, And second I have always been this way since...well for a long time. I have a spell to make myself older.” Merlin turns back and continues to walk, “Wait!” Mae runs after him. She watches him enter through another door, catching up to him. She stops dead in her tracks and looks into this enormous room. Lining up on all the walls are books, a medium sized desk on the opposite side of the room. Merlin makes his way to one of the bookcases and grab a book off its shelf, dusting it off and setting it down on the desk. He look toward Mae gaping at everything, “Mae why don’t you sit down and I can explain everything a bit more.” Mae looks at him wearily. Merlin gives her a look and motions her to a seat near his desk. Mae trudges to the seat and with a heavy sigh she sits down and starts to fidget with hair, twirling it around her fingers. Looking back toward the door she notices the giant painting stationed above it. She cocks her head and squints at it. Merlin stares at her staring a the painting done by a famous painting during his time at Camelot. She says his name with a mocking tone, “So _Mer_ lin, Who is that?” She points to it. He purses his lips into a thin line, with an exasperated sigh. “That is King Arthur of Camelot.” Mae shakes with laughter, “Yeah, okay” she rolls her eyes. “Look, I know you don’t believe me and I understand that. So instead of talking about it I’m going to show you.” Mae looks at him questioningly, He makes his way over and stand in front of her, leaning forward he places both hands on the side of her head, she stiffens at the contact. Merlin mutters “Ácýðan gemynd” Mae’s eyes roll into the back of her head. Memories that are not hers fill her mind, Merlin going into camelot and meeting prince arthur, _“Who are you? The king?” Merlin says as he struggles against the boy. “No but I am his son.” The prince states. --In a room full of people from around camelot cobwebs lining up on the tables, a chandelier on top of a sorceress, Merlin and Arthur on the floor staring at the dagger embedded in his chair, They both stand. The king makes his way to the two now standing. “You saved my boys life, a debt must be repaid.” “You shall be rewarded a place into the royal household. You Shall be Arthur's Manservant” The two boys look to one another and huff.-- Dozens of men riding horse, Merlin slightly behind Arthur “You’re a wimp.” The prince states. “I may be a wimp, but at least I’m not a..Dollop..head.” The Prince laughs “There’s no such word.”,then he goes onto say “Describe dollophead” Merlin looking at his surroundings, “What in 2 words? Prince Arthur” Flashing forward. In a field Merlin is holding onto Arthur, “There’s so-something I want to say.” Arthur looks to merlin, Merlin, trying to hold himself together “You’re not, you’re not going to say goodbye” Arthur shakes his head. “No...Merlin. Everything you’ve done. I know now, For me..For Camelot. For the kingdom you helped me build.” Merlin with ragged breathing “You’d have done it without me” Arthur Chuckles. “Maybe. I want to say something that I have never said to you before.” Arthur looks into Merlin's eyes “Th-Thank you” Grabbing the back of his head and smiling toward the warlock, he closes his eyes and fades away._

Abruptly opening her eyes, Mae stares at Merlin with disbelieve, tears slowly falling down her face some more. Mae stands and starts to pace about the room, thoughts racing through her mind. Oh my bloody god, it’s all true. Holy shit, I can’t believe it. “You really are merlin..and that man..he really is King Arthur.” Merlin Nods..Mae sits back down and starts to breath in and out slowly. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, keeping her panicking, with a nervous laugh “Aren’t supposed to be old with a pointy hat, not some nobody manservant?” Merlin rolls his eyes, “Honestly, they have it all wrong. I can’t help that they think i'm some dusty old man in a robe and pointy hat. It's not like I can say to the world. Hey guys i'm actually was a manservant to the prince Clotpole!” Mae laughs, “Clotpole?” The warlock shrugs. Fidgeting in her seat, “Anyways, what does this all have to do with me? Are my dreams connected, is that monster that was chasing us connected as well?” Merlin nods in agreement. He shuffles back to his desk and sits. “Yes, well..I may have triggered that monster with a spell i used on you.” Maes eyes pop open and then glares at him. “You used a spell on me?” Nodding again, scratching the back of his head. “Yeah, um sorry about that. I had to, I had to make sure you got some memory back, I thought that maybe with me sending some of my memories into your dreams it might awaken something. Though I had no idea Nimueh had placed another spell on you after she took you.” Confusion written all over her face, Merlin leans forward and bites the inside of his cheek, “Okay, well then let me start at the beginning. Maelona Williams, your are in fact the long lost daughter of King Uther Pendragon and twin sister to Arthur Pendragon.” Maes mouth drops. “You’ve got to be shitting me.”

* * *

 

Spells used :

**ætýnan**  Meaning Open

**Ácýðan gemynd**  Meaning Show memory

 

 


	3. Im A What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do NOT Own Merlin.
> 
> I DO However Own my OC

Mae sat back into her chair, pressing the base of her hands against her eyes. “Okay, so i'm supposed to be a long lost princess? How do you even know that?” Merlin grinned, and shifted in his seat. “When I had met you in the museum, I knew right away. There something about being around you that feels different and not to mention your aura. The people of this time is all cloudy and almost small, but yours is like a shimmer. But then again that could be because of your magic.” Mae sits up and stares into Merlin with a stunned expression.” Did..did you just say magic?!” Oh he can’t be serious? How could I have magic and not know it?  Merlin nods but before he could say anything Mae started up again, “Okay you say I have magic right? How could i not know it? And are people born with magic?” Merlin shook his head, “No people are not born with magic. Some people can be taught magic, but, For some reason you were born with it just like me. I am magic in a sense.I was told that I am the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth. I was born to help Arthur succeed his throne and unite all of albion, but it did not all go according to plan.” Merlin’s smile shifted into a frown, his eyes glossy, he clears his throat and continues, “In any event, I could not prevent his death and so Albion did not unite. Arthur is called the Once and Future king as you may have read, and so i’ve been alive for the last 1200 years or so to wait for when Arthur does arrive in this time. Then I saw you, the little brown haired girl staring up at a painting of him. Your blue eyes sparkling and a little smile across that face, your innate magic jumped out at me, And not to mention whenever I look into your eyes, you remind me of Arthur” Merlin's smile returns and he looks into Mae’s eyes, grabbing a hold of both her hands into his. “I knew that maybe Arthur would never come, I had just been waiting to find you, his sister, his blood, to guide you back to your own time, to help myself and Arthur.”

Mae stares down at her and Merlins hands, Could she really be this princess? Could she even help them? She had always felt like a piece of her was missing, never really fitting in with anything or anyone for that matter, Always there but not really. “So say that I do go back, how can I even possibly help? Would I even make a difference? If you couldn’t stop his death, how could I?” Merlin’s eyebrows knit, “When I was his manservant, there was only so much I could do for him. I didn’t trust him enough with my magic, he didn’t even know until it was to late. I did try to help him in whatever I could, but, a servants word was never really enough. After being betrayed by magic again and again, and me revealing it would damage him to much. However, possibly before he could be betrayed by it all the times, you could show him that it’s not bad. Magic is neither good or bad Mae, its like a sword, you could use it to destroy or use it to protect.” Mae drank his words in, it's not like he's wrong in anyway, but this is all so unbelievable. If she did end up going back in time, the only person who would care is the person doing this. Mae’s “Parents” had died in a car accident about 10 years ago, after that she didn't have anywhere to go, she bounced around between homes before she turned 16 and decided that she would get an apartment for herself. In her parents will it said that in the event that they died the Museums would be sold to various people and any profit made would all go toward her at the age of 16. Professor Emrys, or should she say “Merlin” Helped her out whenever he could. Mae tighten her grip on his hands and smiled, “Okay, I trust you. There is one thing though I want your help with before I even go.” Merlin listens , “Can you help me with my magic? After all you are the greatest sorcerer to walk to the earth, right?” Mae smirks. Merlin body shakes with laughter, “I can teach you a few things, but I believe that’ll have to be put on hold until I destroy that monster that’s currently walking down my halls.” Mae stiffens and stares at the door they walked through earlier. Eerie silence fill the air, Mae could feel her heart in her ribs and head. Merlin abruptly stands and makes his way toward the door, a deafening screech through the corridor and room. Mae jumps in her seat, clenching her jaw and gulping, fear written across her face. The air thickens around the two, almost suffocating Mae, the little boy with long nails like daggers and a red glow to his eyes, Merlin closes his eyes and exhales,  “ _ Forbærne! Ácwele _ _ ”  _  a ball of fire shoots from his hands and lands on it intended target, the little boy sets on fire, screeching, then suddenly he disappears in the smoke. Maes eyes widen and stares at Merlin. Merlin turns around and gives Mae a smile, he makes his way to his desk and grabs the book and then hands it to Mae, “What is this?” She questions. “That is my spell book.”

Mae scans through it, her eyebrows knit in confusion and looks up to Merlin, “What language is this in?” Merlin goes and sits next to her, “That is britonic, obviously its an old language of my time, Don’t worry ill help you to read it. “ _ Ongietenes geþéode”  _ Suddenly Maes vision blurs and she blinks multiple times and then looks at the page again and she can read everything. “Holy shit, thats awesome!..What?” Merlin shakes his head with a smile across his face, “Nothing. So to start off, Im going to have you do an easy spell to how your magic is.” Mae nods and shifts nervously. “Don't worry, you won't hurt me or anything in here for that matter.” Merlin stands and motions her to join him through another door, they slip through and enter a smaller room lined up with dummies. Mae looks at him with a raised eyebrow, “Do you practice your spells here or did you get lonely one day?” Merlin rolls his eyes and mutters something along the lines just like your brother. Merlin stand next to one of the dummies and tells Mae to stand  few feet away from them,”Now extend your hand a bit and I want you to repeat what I say.” Mae nods and does what shes told. “Now repeat after me  _ Forbærne! Ácwele _ ” Mae listens to the words and repeats them back “ _ Forbaerne _ icwele” Nothing happens and Merlin chuckles, “You got the first one right but you miss pronounced the second one. Its Forbærne! Ácwele” Mae clenches her jaw and scoffs, “ _ Forbærne! Ácwele _ ” Nothing happens again, Mae sighs “I know I said it right, why isn’t it working?” “okay, before you start getting angry, you have to learn what the words mean. You saw my do it earlier launching a fireball at that memory monster. See the fireball in your mind, feel the fire. Once you know what the spell is used for and how to say the words correctly, it should be a piece of cake.” Mae closes her eyes, imagining the fire forming, a heat felt throughout her body. Exhaling she tries again, “ _ Forbærne! Ácwele”  _ A fireball is formed and she pushes it forward hitting the dummy in front of her and watching it go up in flames. Merlin waves his hand and the fire goes out, Mae not even looking at the dummy anymore and just stares at her hand. She smiles and laughs, “Holy hell” Merlin chuckles at her excitement. “It’s pretty much like that for any spell, some spells you can cast on potions or poultices and other items. Just depends on what you are trying to accomplish.” Mae looks at merlin and barrels into him giving him a hug. Merlin seemed stunned at this and slowly hugs her back. “Thank you Merlin.” 

 

After that night everything seemed to change, and honestly why wouldn't it. Mae had found out that she was a princess and that she had magic. Taking those things into account now she finally feels like she belongs. Every night since then she would head to Merlin’s magic rooms and practices any magic she can, Merlin always helping her along the way. And he just doesn't help her with her magic, he also teaches her things about her own time. How to act like a lady, things she should do and things that she shouldn't. Ways of the court and how to address everyone, She definitely will have a difficult time adjusting to everything. Merlin seemed weary of her for a while, taking everything in so easily. He wondered if she was in shock or something. So one night after practicing her magic he talks to her about it, “Mae you seem awfully calm with everything that has been happening. Honestly I thought that you might be running for the hills!” Mae leans back into her chair taking a sip of her drink, “Honestly, for a bit there I thought it was all a dream. Like who could believe in such a thing, Magic and being a princess from a totally different time, But it all feels so right to me. Like I finally feel like myself, I don’t have all my memories of the time I was living in the castle, only bits and pieces. I always felt so out of place and I thought well, aren't all teenagers supposed to feel this way? So I just ignored it and tried my best at everything I could.” Merlin nods. “I understand that feeling. Growing up in a time where magic was banned and I could never really be myself with anyone but Gaius, or the druids.” Mae nods and bites her lip a little, hesitating. Merlin sees this, “What the matter?” Mae shrugs and looks away sipping on her drink again. Mae sets her drink down and looks into Merlin's eyes, “I'm terrified, of you know going back. What if they don't think it's me? And what if I don't end up being any of help and my brother does anyway?” Merlin looked at her, noticing the bags under her eyes, and panic in them, and excessively biting her inner cheek.  He learns toward her and wraps his arms around and pulls her in close, his head leaning down and whispers in her ear, “Mae I have faith in you, plus I can tell you a few things that you could either avoid or do. There's nothing to fear, your going to be brilliant.” He kisses the side of her head. Mae sighs feeling relieved, smelling into his chest. 

A few more weeks pass and Merlin had texted her earlier that day to meet him in his office later that evening. Mae had been feeling really awful all day, a knot forming in her stomach. She stand in front of his office door, she goes to open it and suddenly it bursts open. Merlin standing there all disheveled and heavy breathing. Mae startled by this and worry lacing her voice, “What's the matter?” Merlin shakes his head, sweat slowly dripping down his face, “I'm sorry Mae we don't have much time.” He turns around and head for his secret door, she follows him quickly as possible. Once they make it down Merlin heads straight for a letter on his desk and a small box. “ Mae, I wish we had more time, but it seems like we won't have much more. I need to send you now.” Mae stiffens and stutters “S-Seriously? Are you sure I'm even ready? You know I'm not strong enough yet.” Merlin taking in deep breaths, “ Mae I haven't fully been honest with you.” Mae gulps, “I've been slowly losing my power and I'm getting physically weaker, I'm not sure if you noticed but I have been getting older.” Mae nods looking at the him, he was super young a few weeks ago, but now he looks like h is back to professor Emry's age. “I just assumed you did that on purpose for classes.” Merlin shakes his head, his hands shaking as he hands Mae the letter and box. “The letter is for a man named Gaius, please no one else must see it. And the box is for you.” Mae pockets the letter in her jeans and opens up the box,upon seeing the contents she gasps, laying inside it is a long necklace and hanging from it is a Ruby encircled by a good trim. “Merlin, it's beautiful.” Merlin gives her a pained smile, “ wear it at all times, I've placed some of my magic into it just in case you come across some trouble.” She nods and puts it on, tears at the edge of her eyes and a tightness in her throat. She didn't want to leave him, she doesn't want him to die. “Is there anything I can do for you? You know I'm getting pretty good at healing magic.” Merlin sighs, “Mae, I'm sorry but there nothing you can do. Now, I've gotten you some clothing to put on. We can't send you back if you look like that.” Merlin chuckles and sits down in his chair and motions Mae toward the other room.

After Mae changes and heads back to see Merlin, he seems slumped over his desk. Mae rushes to him and slightly shakes him. “Merlin?” Merlin perks up and blinks rapidly at her. A smile etched in his face and gives Mae a low whistle, “You look beautiful” Mae laughs nervously, he had given her a long sleeved low cut velvet dress with gold trim along the bottom, short heeled shoes. Mae fidgets with her sleeves, and tries to stretch it out Abit from her chest “Honestly, how do you even breath in this thing?” Merlin shakes with laughter. “You’ll get used to it. Now I need you to stand over there, yes in that circle on the floor. Now you still have the letter? Good.” Before Meeting could begin Mae leans into his arms and gives him a squeeze, feeling him against her she smiles into his shoulder. “Thank you for everything Merlin.” She gives him a kiss on his wrinkled cheek. Merlin's face softens and he smiles at her. *It was my pleasure Mae.” Merlin slowly walks over to grab his spell book. Mae takes deep breaths and walks back into the circle. Okay Mae this is it, your going back in time, hopefully helping Merlin and your brother out. Step 1: make sure they know it's you. Step 2: make sure Arthur stays alive. Step 3: help Morgana, because god forbid she turns to hatred again.. “Mae?” Merlin tries to get her attention. Mae shakes her head and laughs nervously, “sorry, just trying to get my head around this.” Merlin nods. “You ready?” Mae shrugs her shoulders and bites her lip, “Not really, but it's now or never.” Merlin smiles and stands before her smiling. “ _ ágénsendan hwílfæc Camelot _ ” a shimmer starts to envelope her body, taking a look toward Merlin, he seems shaken and he starts having a coughing fit. Tears slowly running down both their faces “Goodbye Mae.” Mae smiles sadly, “Goodbye Emrys” Merlin chuckles. Everything seems to be shimmering in and out, Mae notices that everything is starting to get dark, feeling like someone punched her in the back of her head she drops to the floor grabbing into it and squeezing her eyes shot. Pain is felt every until she finally blacks out.

* * *

**Medieval Camelot**   
  


“Come on  _ Mer _ lin, we haven't got all day.” Merlin rolls his eyes at his clotpole of a master and hurries his steed next to his princes, of all days they have to go on a damn hunting trip. The fall setting in, it's bloody cold outside. “Yes  _ sire,  _ don't want all the rabbits and deer to disappear before we get to the forest.” Now it's Arthur's turn to roll his eyes, “Yes we'll hopefully this time  **you** won't scare them off. Bloody idiot.” Arthur knows that his words are going through one ear and out another, Merlin always seems to be tripping over something or stepping in branches, Arthur thinks he does it on purpose. 

As the day sets in and Arthur with a crossbow on hand and Merlin silently following behind him, he sets his sights on a perfectly good deer in front of him. He goes to line up his shot, when suddenly Merlin bumps against him, accidentally shooting the bow and scaring off the deer. “For the love of god Merlin, what are you do-” Arthur sees Merlin gaping at something not far off to the left of them, a girl in a red dress on the ground unconscious.

 

* * *

 

Spells Used - _Forbærne! Ácwele_ \- Spell used by Nimueh Fireball

- _Ongietenes geþéode -_ Knowledge, Language.

- _ágénsendan hwílfæc Camelot -_ Take back to camelot


	4. Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin
> 
> A/N I am updating a bit early because I am working Wednesday. Please any constructive criticism is appreciated!

Mae groans and clutches her head, opening her eyes slightly an unknown man standing over her with a smile. She jumps back scared out of her mind, she ends up falling on the floor with a thud. “Are you alright miss?” Mae fully opens her eyes and takes in her surrounding, It seems like a medium sized room, books lining up on the top of a wall across the room with a small balcony, a table full of herbs and empty glass bottles, a door a little off ways and a small staircase on the opposite side. She then looks up at the old man standing in front of her, she squints, this man seems really familiar to her, but she can’t seem to place him. A pain shooting through her head again and another pain in her stomach..oh good lord she is going to throw up, The man notices her facial expressions and runs to find a bucket, in good time he hands it to her as she spills her guts into it. “Thank you.” The man nods in her directions and motions her to sit upon the cot. Mae sets the bucket down and slowly makes her way to the cot in a defensive position. “Dont worry miss, If I was going to hurt you I would have done it already. You’ve been unconscious for a few days. My name Is Gaius, What may I ask is yours?” Mae’s eyes open wide and she presses her hand against her chest where the letter Merlin had given was hiding. “My name Is Maelona.” Gaius face falls and goes pale, eyes wide then narrows, “Don’t play games girl.” Mae abruptly stands, offended at his tone, “I beg your pardon? My name IS Maelona.” before Gaius could reply the front door swings open, a man with short black hair enters, “Gaius, sorry im late for dinner, Arthur asked me to clean out the horse stalls AND take his bloody ho-” Maelona take a close look at the man and widens her eyes, “Merlin!?” Merlin stops in his tracks and takes a look at the girl that Arthur and himself had found a couple days ago, A look of confusion flashes across his face, “Um, Im sorry but how did you know my name?” Mae throws her hand to her mouth and covers it, Shit she wasnt suppose to say anything. Come on Mae give Gaius the letter, she fishes the letter out of her clothing “Oh, um sorry. Actually this is for you.” She hands the letter to Gaius, Giving her the one eyebrow raised look and takes the letter from her. 

Opening it up, he reads the contents and quickly rises his head and looks between Merlin and Mae, he chokes and tears run down his face. “Your not joking about your name, are you my dear.” Mae shakes her head, her long brown hair following its movements. Merlin stares between the two feeling a bit out of place, “Gaius what’s going on?” Gaius make his way to Mae and pulls her into him, giving her a tender hug. “Merlin, go get Arthur, he’s going to want to talk her.” Merlin still a look of confusion nods at the old man and leaves. “So my dear, do you remember me?” Gaius takes a step back and looks upon Mae, Mae bites her lip and starts to mess with the hems of her sleeves, “I’m sorry, No I don’t. I don’t have all my memories back yet.” 

Gaius frowns for a moment and then smiles again, “That’s alright, you’ll get there.” Mae nods, “I’m assuming Merlin wrote down everything you needed to know? I hadn’t looked at the letter, I’m sure it was somewhat private and I didnt want to intrude on that.” Gaius sits down at his table, note still in hand. “Yes he did. I fear for now, your magic will be kept a secret from everyone, but I’m sure he had already told you that.” She nods, just as she was about to go on the door swung open once again, a tall man with sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, familiar eyes staring at her. 

Gaius quickly stands up and motions Mae to stand next to him. “Dear, would you be kind enough to tell the young prince your name?” Mae gulps, she stands tall trying to appear unshaken. “My name is Maelona” She bows slightly, Arthur and Merlin both make the same expression as Gaius had when she first said her name. Arthur looks to Gaius and he nods toward the prince. “How is this possible Gaius? Everyone said that she just disappeared.” Mae steps toward the prince, he takes a step back, she goes back and stands next to Gaius “I’m sorry, but I don’t remember much, only a few memories from when I was younger, I don’t remember the last 12 years of my life. Whoever I was with didn’t want me to remember or so it seems.” 

Arthur laughs, “Are you serious?” Merlin, walks beside Arthur and looks toward Gaius, he shakes his head toward Merlin, meaning  we’ll talk later. “I know it’s unbelievable…” Arthur crosses his arms against his chest and lifts his chin up a bit, trying to look intimidating.

Mae scoffs and rolls her eyes, “You don’t look a bit intimidating to me” Merlin smiles and chuckles, “ I like her!” Arthur glares at his servant, “Shut up  _ Mer _ lin.” Merlin closes his mouth, still trying to hold back a bit of laughter.  “If there’s any truth behind who you are, tell me something that I would remember.” Mae smiles lightly at her brother, it really sinking it that this man right in front of her is actually her bloody brother. Smiling at the few memories that she could remember of them together, playing or just talking like close siblings would. She picks one that, would probably embarrass the hell out of him. “I remember this one time, father had made a few of the older knights start training you with a sword, It was a particularly sunny day and I had just gotten out of my Lady studies and seen you in the field below. I had made my way down to you, and I asked if I could try it out.” Arthur seemed to know where Maelona was headed with this memory and tries to stop her, “Sorry, but let me finish if you please.” Arthur turns a deep red as Mae continued, “at that time neither of us could hold up a real sword even if we wanted to. So the knights thought it would be cute to see Arthur and I take a crack at it with a couple of toy swords. As soon as Arthur rushed me, I swiftly tripped him and he landed in mud.” A Wicked grin splayed across her face as she finished her story. “Do you believe me now?” Arthur faces Mae, and takes a close look at her, Her long light brown hair falling to the middle of her back, blue eyes that match his own, he takes her clothing into account, she looks like a proper lady. She looks like a Pendragon, She looks like his sister.. He rushes to her face full of tears, he sobs and pulls her into a hug, she wraps her arms around him and buries her face into his chest. Arthur shaking as he held her close and whispers into her ear, “Oh gods Mae, I’ve missed you for so long.” tears falling onto her shoulders, “I don’t remember much Arthur, but what I do remember is this feeling of loss and a sense of not belonging to anything. And I knew as soon as you opened that door, it was you I was missing all this time.” She hugs him tighter, taking his scent in, the scent of home.

 

Merlin takes the scene in, remembering how Arthur sometimes talked about his lost sister. He was confused, how did she know his name? Something about her seemed off and he was going to get to the bottom of this. Could she really be his sister or something worse? Gaius shook him from his thoughts as he spoke. “Sire, I think it would be wise to tell the king” Arthur steps back from Mae and wipes his face, “Yes, Father would definitely want to know about his long lost daughter.” Mae seems to stiffen and everyone notices, but doesn’t comment on it. 

 

All 4 make there way down to the king's council room, Arthur turns to Mae and smiles, she nods to him. Merlin and Gaius right behind them. Arthur knocks and a older gentleman yells to come in. Mae closes her eyes and takes a deep breath,she feels her heart beating against her chest so loud that she feels like they could hear it, as she opens her eyes she exhales, trying to calm herself. From what she does remember about her biological father is that he was not a very nice man to her or Arthur half of the time. She had thought about him often after the dream she had of him, hoping that maybe what Merlin had told her about him was false. She should have known better. Arthur walks through the door, Merlin in tow. “Father, I have come to you about the girl that we had found in the forest the other day.” The king sitting in his chair at the end of the table, “Ah yes, did the girl finally awaken?” Arthur nods toward our father, “Yes” Arthur motions for Gaius and Mae to enter. Gaius walks through first and Mae walks slightly behind him, She bows slightly, “Your Majesty.” Uther looks up from his papers, staring in disbelief at the young familiar women in front of him, “Maelona?” Mae holds back a sob, she was so scared that he might recognize her, after all it has been 12 years. Uther quickly makes it across the room and pulls Mae into a tight hug, “Oh sweetheart I have missed you so much, After you had disappeared I had everyone look for you for years. I’m just so happy that you are back, But I don’t understand, What happened?” Mae gently lets go of her father and looks up to him, “Honestly, I’m not entirely sure. I don’t remember anything from when I was away.” Uther just nods, “Either way, you’re back now, Your safe here.” He leans and kisses the of her head, warmth surround her. Suddenly a low growl radiates from her stomach, her face turns red, “Sorry, I guess I’m hungry.” Everyone laughs except Merlin, who standing off to the side ,giving Mae a weary look. Mae looks toward Merlin and smiles, Merlin faintly smiling back. “Merlin?” Merlin looks toward his prince, “Sire?” Arthur tells him to go get some food for them and bring it back here and to find Morgana. Merlin nods and rushes off.

 

Merlin contemplates on the days events as he rushes to go find morgana and then to the kitchens for some food. Standing in front of Morgana’s chambers he knocks softly, Morgana yells through the door, “Come in!” Merlin walks into her room and see Morgana in front of her vanity brushing her hair, “Ah yes Merlin, can I help you with something?” He nods toward the king’s ward “Uther and Arthur wish for you to join them for dinner.” Morgana sighs as she sets down her brush, slipping on her heels, “They are already waiting down there for you, Also I should tell you about the girl that we found, I know you had been asking about her.” Morgana nods, “Oh she has finally woken?” Merlin pursed his lips and nodded, “Yes, in fact it turns out to be Maelona the lost princess.” Morgana’s eyes go wide and lets out a low gaps, hand covering her mouth. “Are you serious?” Merlin nods, “I think that’s why they want you to join them. To see her.” A smile is shown on the wards face, “I’ll be down presently Merlin.” Nodding once more Merlin leaves and heads toward the kitchen. A frown is placed on his face, How the hell did she just appear? Where had she been hiding..He has to get to the bottom of this. What if she was sent here to kill Arthur? She had been gone for a very long time, she could be lying about not remembering...Maybe he could cast a spell or something. He going to have to watch her closely.

 

Mae watches Merlin leave, and then turns to her father. “May we sit?” The king and her brother nod and motion Mae to sit at the table. She turns to Gaius and whisper, “Thank you Gaius for coming down with me.” Gaius smiles warmly to her, “Anything for you My lady.” Gaius perks up and nods toward the King and the prince, “I’ll just be off” They nod toward the physician. Uther let's the guards know to go and get Maes chamber ready for her by the time they finish their meal. Then Mae sits quietly at the table sitting left to where her father sits, Arthur sits opposite to her. She shifts uncomfortably in her chair as she realizes that both her father and brother are quietly staring at her. She laughs nervously, “Yes I am real if that’s what either of you are wondering.” She tucks a peice of her long hair behind her ear, Arthur and Uther both glances at each other realizing they have just been staring, Arthur speaks first as he lays his arm toward her, she grasps his hand in hers and smiles, “Were just so happy that you are here Mae, The castle hasn’t been quite the same without you,” Uther pipes in, “It’s definitely quieter” Mae looks at her father and just straight out laughs, the sort of laugh that shakes your body and puts tears in your eyes. The trio not noticing Morgana walk in, “What’s so funny?” Mae takes a look at the gorgeous and very familiar women standing in front of the door, “Ah, Morgana you’ve made it” Arthur motions toward Mae, “Morgana, this is my sister Mealona” Mae quickly stands and makes her way toward the ward and smiles, “Please just call me Mae.” Morgana looks up and down at her, taking her in and smiling politely at her, she bows slightly, “It is very nice to finally meet you Mae, I am Morgana the King’s ward.” Mae motions Morgana to sit next to her, Just as they both sit, Merlin and several others enter the room and start setting down the food. Mae takes a look around and takes a deep breath smelling all the delicious food, her stomach growls loudly again.

After getting almost every food laid out onto her plate, Merlin starts to fill each goblet with wine, when he reaches Mae’s she covers it with her hand, “Sorry, but I don’t drink Wine, Id like some water please.” Merlin nods and grabs a pitcher of water. Arthur looks toward his servant, “Thank you Merlin, you can go ahead and get something to eat Im having you show Mae around tomorrow.” Merlin bows to everyone and quietly leaves the room.

The next several hours pass by quickly as they ate and Arthur and Uther recite some past stories of Mae, some of which she remembers and some she doesn’t. Morgana cuts in and asks Mae what she had said to Arthur to trust that it was her, A wicked grin is splayed across her face and she turns to Morgana and recits the story. Morgana couldn’t hold back her laughter, Arthur red as a tomato, even her father was laughing hysterically, he chimes in, “Yes I do remember that, Arthur came rushing up to me absolutely covered in mud and yelling about Mae tripping him. Following behind him was Mae with a proud smirk on her face” Mae shrugs and smiles at the memory again. Yawning, “Oh excuse me” they all laugh, “That’s alright Mae, it is late. Arthur would you please show Mae to her chambers.” Arthur and Mae stand at the same time, a smile on both of their faces. She turns to Morgana, “It was very nice meeting you Morgana, Im looking forward to being here and hopefully we can become the best of friends.” Morgana nods toward the princess, “So do I Mae”. Mae motions Arthur toward the door, “Come on then, show me to my Chambers”


	5. Trust Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Merlin
> 
> Sorry in advance for any spelling errors  
> If you have any thoughts on the story or any constructive criticism please let me know!

After leaving the council room, Merlin makes his way to the shared chamber contemplating on the evenings events. That woman seems awfully familiar, there's just something about her that makes him weary. Could she actually be who she says she is? Or is she here to take Arthur's life? Well it definitely wouldn't be the first time and it certainly won't be that last, it's like he's got a bloody target on his back that just says ATTACK ME.

As he finally makes it he opens the door to see Gaius standing in front of the lit fireplace, he throws the letter Mae has given him. “Gaius?” The older man looks up and smiles  “ah, yes Merlin. There's food for you on the table.” Merlin watches the man as he begins to sit at said table and eat. He makes his way over and sits in front of Gaius. Barely looking at the food in front of him, he stares at Gaius “Gaius, what did the letter say? And if she can't remember anything did how did she know to even give it to you?” Gaius gently sets his utensil down and looks at Merlin, “I'm sorry Merlin but your going to trust me on this, all you have to know about this whole situation is that the girl down there is the long lost princess and she is not bad, she is here to help. Am I understood?” Merlin searches his mentors eyes and sees no lies in them. He nods towards the man, then they both begin to eat their dinner, thinking about Mae..and having to show her around. He definitely wasn't looking forward to that.

  
  


“The castle is definitely smaller than I remember.” Arthur chuckles, “yes well when your about 3 feet tall, everything seems a lot bigger” Mae looks to her brother and lets out a laugh, “I suppose your right. It feels like I never even left, everything is the same but so different. You definitely grew up handsome.” Arthur smirks , “I could definitely say the same thing about you.” Mae raises her right eyebrow “so you think I'm handsome?”Mae bats her eyelashes toward him, Arthur stumbles through his words, “uh uhm well..I didn't mean handsome as a guy, I ment beautiful like a lady.” Mae stares at Arthur and just bursts out laughing, “I was only kidding Arthur, I know exactly what you meant.” her brother shakes his head, “Well you certainly haven't changed, still a pain in the arse.” She nods and smiles, wrapping her arms around his right arm and they continue to walk toward her chambers.

They make it to her room, which seems is only down the hall to Arthur's, walking in they see a bed in the left corner of the room, red tapestry hanging from the pillars on the bed frame, a small table a little more ways away, a window behind the desk. To her right is a small fireplace that is already well lit, and a bigger table near that. “It's just like I remember it.” Mae covers her mouth with a hand and tears start to from in her eyes. Arthur noticed the tears and starts to slowly rub her back up and down, “Father didn't want anything changed, it's been this way since you've been gone.” Mae notices the doll on the bed and smiles, she walks over and sits on the bed and grabbing the doll“ I remember carrying this thing everywhere. It definitely has seen better days.” Arthur smiles and sits down next to her, “if you need anything, please just let me know. Father is busy most of the time” Mae smirks, “seems like that hasn't changed.” Arthur purses his lip. “Yeah he is the king Mae,I'm sure you'll be getting a maid servant in the morning. She can help you with things then.” Mae groans, “I have no need for servants Arthur, I can manage on my own.” Arthur shakes his head, “still so stubborn.” Mae shrugs her shoulders and flutters her eyes “it's one of my many charms.” Arthur chuckles, and gets up and starts to walk toward the door, “I'll be down the corridor” Mae stands and grabs his arm, then pulling him into a tight embrace, “Arthur I'm so glad to be back, and just so you know I'm here for you to. For anything.” Arthur sighs into her hair and smiles, “Me to Mae, I'll try to live up to being the big protective brother.” Mae laughs and let's go out him,” don't you mean little, I was born before you.” Arthurs his eyes and scoffs, “Can't let me have anything can you?” Mae with a smug smile, “nope, goodnight Arthur.” Arthur nods and exited her room.

Mae watches him leave, after the door closes she leans over slumping her shoulders, all the tension she had been feeling is finally being washed away. She stands and makes her way to the window and opens it, letting the cool night breeze roll in. Closing her eyes and smelling the air, “It’s so fresh here, feels like i can actually breath.” Mae leans forward and sees a person in the courtyard below. Squinting her eyes a little she realizes that it is Merlin. Mae smiles as she watches her former master make his way toward the dungeons, she ponders that he is probably on his way to see the great dragon. Mae frowns at this, from what future Merlin described is that the great dragon is a friend, but she thinks that the Great dragon only manipulated Merlin so he could free him and destroy the castle for what the king has done to him and his people. A sentence that had stuck with her through the storytelling is that “No great man should ever learn of his destiny” But all the dragon did was tell Merlin, “Oh kill the boy or oh Kill morgana.” Like seriously? If Merlin just followed his heart he could have helped Morgana and Mordred. Sighing as she was watched Merlin disappear, She walks away from her window and looks to her right and notices a giant wardrobe, biting her lip she makes her way to it and upon opening it she notices a few nightgowns. She undresses and neatly sets the red dress on top of a screen and gets into one of the nightgowns. Mae sighs and looks down, the bottom of the dress only reaches her knees. She will have to go out and buy some that might possibly fit her. Finally hopping into bed and getting underneath fresh blankets and stares at the canopy above her, reflecting on the days events. Merlin obviously doesn’t like her at this point, or that he’s afraid that I’m going to hurt Arthur or our father. She can't really blame him for that, suddenly his lost sister appears, a total unknown. Mae finally relaxes enough that it's not hard for her to close her eyes and finally drift off into a dreamless sleep.

  
  


A loud knocking stirs Mar from her sleep, opening one eye she sees a light appearing through the window. The knocking continues, she rolls over and slowly sits up from her bed, “Come in!”. A small.redheaded women opens the door and walks through holding a bag in one hand a tray of food in another she sets both down, then starts bowing she speaks “Sorry my lady, I’m to be your maidservant and I have to do my duties.” Mae groans, I guess she'll have to deal with it. Mae makes her way to the tray of food, popping a couple of grapes into her mouth “That's alright, you can stop bowing. What is your name?” the small young girl turns red and stammers, “um, uh yes my lady. My name is Robyn Fenix.” Mae walks toward her new maid and smiles gently toward her, “it is very nice to meet you Robyn. Oh and by the way when it's just the two of us you can call me Mae.” Robyn smiles and nods, “yes my- Mae. Now I have to get you dressed quickly, the king is making an announcement in the courtyard soon and he wishes you to be there.” Mae nods, he's probably going to announce my arrival and have a feast or ball or whatever. “Alright Robyn, I'm assuming in that pack of yours is a couple dresses for me to pick?” The red haired maidservant nods, “indeed, so I'm just going to pull them out and take a good look at them” she starts to open the bag and slowly pull out each garment along with some accessories. Mae take a glance at each one carefully, she decides upon a dark blue dress with lace sleeves in a design of flowers, with a silver belt in the shape of stars. Looking toward the accessories she sees a head chain with a crescent moon and a moonstone in the middle, deciding upon that she puts it on, she also puts on black flats, Walking toward the mirror she smiles and nods toward Robyn. “ You’re very beautiful Mae.” Mae smiles, “Thank you Robyn. Now I think we've spent enough time, shall we go?’ Mae pops a few more grapes in her mouth as the maid directs the lady to their destination.

  
  


Merlin hastily makes his way to his master's chambers with breakfast in hand, he woke up terribly late and hoped that Arthur was still sleeping. Opening the door as quietly as possible, he pees in and sees Arthur already dressed tapping his foot near his dining table giving Merlin a angry look. “Good for you to finally get here Merlin, I thought perhaps I might have had to get my own breakfast as well, thankfully you did remember that.” Merlin's face drops, “Sorry sire woke up a bit late.” Arthur grunts, “Well get in here  _ Mer _ lin I'm starving!” Merlin quickly makes his way through the door, and carefully setting the tray down. “After your finished eating the King is to make an announcement with you and the princess there.” Merlin says as he starts to tidy up the room, clothes are littered everywhere. “Anshung elsh on the agendsha” Arthur says with a full month the of food. Merlin nods, Afterwards you have a training session with the knights. That's all I have for you today.” Arthur nods as he finishes up his meal. Merlin looks out the window to see the princess and a smaller girl following behind her, Arthur sees Merlin just standing there, he decides to ask his servant a question that's been rattling on his mind since his sister got here. “Merlin?” Merlin looks away from the window and looks to his master. “Sire?” Arthur's lips go into a thin line, “Do you believe that girl is my real sister?” Merlin is stunned by the question. Did Arthur really doubt that could be his sister? The whole reason merlin was late this morning because he had been taking with the Kilgharrah last night asking the same question. He had told Merlin that she was indeed the lost princess and that's she’s a bright light or something, the dragon always being cryptic. Merlin nods, “I do.” The invisible weight on Arthurs shoulders lifted at this, “Thank you Merlin, now since you were late I still need you to show my sister around the castle and the muck out my stables, And please don't forget my lunch. Also get bathwater I'd like to clean up before dinner.” Arthur smiles devilishly at his servant before he heads toward the courtyard. Merlin sighs and grumbles as he watches Arthur leave out the door. “What a prat.” Arthur yells through the door, “I heard that!” Merlin rolls his eyes.

  
  


Mae makes her way toward the courtyard, along the way she spots Morgana in front of her, she walks a bit faster to catch up. “Morgana! Good morning! What a beautiful day it is.” Morgana sees the princess come along side her and smiles and beside her is Gwen her maid servant. All 4 stop and Morgana points to the princess, “Good morning Princess, Gwen this is Maelona Pendragon, the kingdom lost princess. And this is my maid servant  Guinevere.” Gwen bows immediately “ oh hello my lady” Mae smiles and grabs onto Gwen's hands, “Please just call me Mae. It's so very nice to meet you.” Gwen blushes and nods as she smiles. Mae motions toward Robyn “and this is my maidservant Robyn, I'm sure you know Guinevere and the lady Morgana.” Robyn nods, “it's a pleasure to meet you my lady” Morgana smiles and nods. Mae turns toward Morgana ,“Now I think we should get going before my father panics and sends the guards to find us.” Morgana laughs, “Now that would be a sight.” Mae loops her arm around Morgana's arm, “Indeed” 

  
  


Arthur standing next to his father looks to his left and sees Morgana and his sister make there way toward the balcony, a small smile is brought to his face, but then slowly dread crept into the back of his mind..oh the trouble they could cause. Honestly, at first when he met Morgana when she came to live here he was automatically reminded of Mae. Stubborn and outspoken, they definitely make a pair. But he was glad that they were getting along, maybe they would become close, after all Morgana doesn’t really have any friends. His attention turns to his sister who waves at him, with a giant smile on her face. She leans into Morgana and whispers something to her, Morgana looks toward Arthur and laughs. Arthur glares at the duo, obviously they were talking about him, laughing he nods toward his father and makes his way toward the pair. “I was going to ask what you two were talking about, but I have an idea it was about me and I really don’t want to hear it.” Both women smirk and start snickering again, “Come on now Mae, father is about to make an announcement” Mae smiles and untangles her arm from Morgana and wraps it around Arthurs. “Don’t be such a spoilsport Arthur, It was just girl talk.” Arthur snorted, “Sure.” Mae smiles at him, “Soon enough you’ll be regretting that I came back, Morgana and I are the perfect troublesome pair.” Arthur looks toward his sister and his face saddens, “No matter what you do, I would never regret that.” Mae gently pats his arm and smiles, “I know Arthur.” The Twins look toward their father as he motions them to join him, Arthur stepping to his right and Mae on the left. With a booming voice Uther speaks, “Dear People of Camelot, today is a great and joyous day!” The crowd cheers at their king as he continues, “Only less then a week ago my son Arthur found a girl, unconscious in the forest, not knowing who it was. She only woke up yesterday and to come to find out that she is Maelona Pendragon the missing princess!” The cheer grow louder as they stare in awe of the women toward the kings left. “I will be holding a festival for her! We are so very glad to see my daughter and your princess returned safely to Camelot!” Mae’s father gently places a hand on her shoulder, she looks up at him and smiles. 

 

Unbeknownst to them, a man hiding amongst the people, was most certainly not cheering for the found princess. A smile appears on the mans face, maybe he could use the princess to his advantage.

  
  


After mucking out the stables Merlin decides to go and clean up before heading out to grab Arthur's lunch. Mucking out the stables gave him time to really think about Mae. He is still skeptical about her sudden appearance and wasn't 100% sure that she was here to help, he'll have to keep an eye on her. Finally making his way toward his way toward his chambers he hears 2 people talking through the door, he presses his ear up against it to listen better, “Gaius?” A woman's voice says, “What can I help you with my dear?” a rustling noise is heard, Gaius must be walking toward the woman, “Do you have any other spell books beside the one you gave to Merlin?” Merlin is stunned, how the bloody hell did she know Gaius gave him a spell book, or the better question is why she was asking about magic, since it's forbidden in camelot, he continues to listen. “How did yo-, oh never mind. I'm sorry Mae, I only had the one.” Merlin slightly gasps, a million thoughts were running through his head, how did the princess know about it? Why was she do comfortable talking to Gaius about it? And why was Gaius so calm? Why is she asking for spell books “Oh well, I need to keep practicing. Maybe when Merlin isn't here I can study it? Oh also would love to learn more about plants and things of that sort.* A chuckle comes from Gaius, “ you know your welcome anytime here.. Although, maybe you ought to tell Merlin about your magic?” Mae sighs, “not yet, he didn't trust me. I don't blame him for it.. Honestly I just miss him.. You know what I mean.” A shuffling notes echos through the room, “Give him time my dear” well it seems as good as time as any to walk in, Merlin opens the door and sees Gaius hugging the princess. Gaius looks to the door and smiles at him, “ ahh, Merlin I didn't expect you to be here this early.” Merlin looks toward the princess now letting go of his mentor. “Good afternoon princess.” Mae nods get head toward him and smiles, “good afternoon Merlin, please just call me Mae.” Merlin nods, “After I get Arthur his lunch I'll be free to show you around.” Mae nods, “Sounds great! I'll look forward to it!” Mae looks at Gaius and nods, he nods back. “ I should get going, Robyn should be bringing my lunch. It was great talking with you Gaius.” Mae walks pass Merlin, He then feels a small wave of his magic coming from Mae, with a confused look he watches Mae leave. Merlin looks at his mentor again with a questioning look, Gaius shrugs and goes back to his work.


	6. Telling Merlin, Or well sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Finally finished this chapter, took me a while and a couple of rewrites but I think I got it down.  
> Any constructive criticism is always helpful~

Mae contemplated on Gaius’s words about talking to Merlin about her magic while she ate lunch. She probably should, after all, she came back partly to help Merlin in whatever he needed to keep her brother safe. “Mae?” Mae looked at Robyn with a curious face, “Yes?” Robynn looked at her master with a concerned expression, “Are you alright? I’ve been trying to get your attention for some time now.” Mae chuckled, “Sorry dear, I was just thinking.” Robyn smiled, “I was just asking if you were finished with your meal, I think Merlin should be coming any time now.” Mae nods, “Yes, thank you for bringing me it and if you’d like you can have whatever is left.” Robyn's eyes gleamed at the gesture, “Thank you, Mae, I'm starving!” 

After Robyn had left to take her tray to the kitchens not a few moments later there was a knock on Mae’s door. Mae took a deep breath and let it out slowly, She had decided to tell Merlin, hopefully soon..if she didn’t end up chickening out. “Come in!” The door opened, and in steps Merlin, all very proper he stands near the door. “Are you ready princess?” Mae snorts, seriously? Is he still not going to call me Mae? He's got a big ole stick up his arse.

Mae stands up and walks to Merlin with a smile, “Show me the lower town, I’d like to see my people.” Merlin nods, “Right this way Princess” Mae rolls her eyes and scoffs, “For the love of god Merlin don’t be so formal, it's awfully boring.” Merlin looked at Mae with a stunned expression, then burst out laughing, Mae cocked her head to the side and raised her right eyebrow. “What’s so funny?” Merlin shook his head with a smile, “Let’s get going before it gets dark.” Mae feels a warmth in her chest and smiled at the warlock.

 

As soon as they hit the lower town the air was filled with delicious foods and fragrances. “This right here is the blacksmith's hut, it's where Gwen's father used to work.” Mae furrowed her brow, “Used to?”, Merlin nods with a somber look, “He was accused of sorcery and was killed for it.” Mae gasps in surprise, “Did he actually use magic?” Merlin pursed his lips, “No he was innocent, he was working with a man named Tauren and he was the one using alchemy, her father didn’t even know he was a sorcerer.” Mae’s face saddened, of course, my father would condemn an honest man, he was always actions first and never asks questions. “Poor Gwen, I’ve only met her today but she seems like a very sweet girl.” Merlin nods, “She is, and very friendly with everyone.” They continue to walk through the shops, Mae sees a shop selling paintings and runs toward it, Merlin quickly follows. Mae stares in awe at the beautiful landscapes filled with bright colors, picking up one of a lake, surrounded by mountains and a little island in the middle with a tower at its center. Running her hand over the soft paint she smiles.

Merlin watches her, her face seemed to lighten up at seeing the paintings.She gave off a soft smile as her eyes shone brightly. She’s very beautiful, it made Merlin happy to see her this way. All this time she's been here he’s questioned her and felt caution, but seeing her like this..well it made him less wary of her. “How much for this painting?” Mae askes the shopkeeper. “You know what here, I'll give you this for it.” She ends up handing her enough to buy every painting that the owner had. “Ma’am, this is way too much!” She waved her hand, “Nonsense. Please, keep it.” Merlin was stunned and for the rest of the time they were there, every shop she visited she did the exact same thing. She bought some toys for a couple of children walking around and food too! She even bought some herbs Gaius had been meaning to get down here.This woman is unbelievable, Merlin couldn’t wrap his mind around her. 

As the sun started to go down, they started to make there way toward the castle. Mae was fighting herself whether or not she should tell Merlin now, or wait another time. If she doesn’t do it now, how could she help if her brother got attacked again? “Mae, I have to take Arthur his dinner soon.” Mae waved her hand toward Merlin, “I already told Robyn that if we weren’t back in time then she could get him his dinner.” Merlin smiled, “Thanks.” The princess shrugs. Walking into the castle gave Mae an idea, “Merlin there is someplace I would like to show you.” Merlin’s smile fell as he heard the seriousness in her tone. “Alright.”

   Walking to the opposite side of the castle, they started to get near a part where no one ever goes. Dust littered the ground and cobwebs hanging from the lanterns on the wall. No one's been in here for some time now Merlin thought. “This is where my mother would go when she was still alive. Father told everyone that this was her area. He doesn't talk about her much.” Merlin nods, yes Arthur has said that before to him. It’s just like with his mother never talking to him about his father. “My father never moved her things, so sometimes I would go into her room and lie in a bed that she kept here. Trying to imagine what she was like.” Mae enters a room with a bed up against the wall, she sits on it and stares at Merlin who stands in the doorway. She puts her hand in her lap, “Merlin, I know we’ve only just met and you must be wary of me. I just want to let you know, I have no intention of hurting my brother or my father. I love them both dearly, one day my brother will be on that throne. I want to see it happen, I want to help him in any way that I can.” Merlin furrowed his brow, trying to see if Mae was lying. All he saw was a woman who looked desperate. Desperate for Merlin to believe what she was saying. He thought he would give her a chance to prove herself. “I believe you, Mae.” Maes face lit up, she quickly moves toward Merlin and gives him a hug, Merlin staggers back in surprise. “I promise I won’t let you down.” Merlin felt her relax in his arms, he took a deep breath and whispered in her ear, “I know you use magic.” She went rigid, “I heard you and Gaius talking before I walked in earlier today. Don’t worry, I won't say anything to anyone. Plus this way you won’t have to come up to my chambers and take the spell book without my knowing.” Mae let go of Merlin and stood back, she felt relieved at that, “I have questions but, you can tell me everything at your own pace.” Mae nodded, she obviously couldn't tell him everything but she would tell him what he needed to know, and maybe could practice magic together...like they did before she came here. The bell started to toll in town, “It’s getting late, I don't think Arthur would approve us being out late together.”

   They started to make there way to Mae’s chambers, as soon as they get there Arthur is seen standing in front of her door and he didn’t seem all that to happy. “Where the hell have you two been?” Mae stood in front of her brother and smiled, “He was just showing me around the place, no need to be all serious Arthur. As you can see I am perfectly alright.” Arthur growled, “Yes well I didn’t expect for it to take all bloody day!” Merlin gulped, “Sorry sire, we lost track of time.” Arthur glared at his servant. “Arthur please, no harm done. Honestly, it was all me. I enjoyed seeing much of place. Merlin even suggested we should head back early, I told him it was nonsense.” Arthur seemed to relax. “Very well” Merlin nods toward his master, “Well goodnight to the both of you.” Mae waved at the men and entered her room.

   As soon as she closed the door, Arthur and Merlin started to argue. Rolling her eyes, “If you’re going to fight, go do it in front of someone else's door!” Suddenly the voice stop and retreating footsteps are heard. After taking off her jewelry and getting into a nightgown she felt happy with how today went. Now all she has to do is keep her family safe, how hard would that be?

  
  
  


A week has passed by and now with the festival tomorrow the castle is busier than usual. Over the past week, Mae and Morgana have been getting closer and closer. Mae has been trying to make sure Morgana knows that she has friends here, she needs to know that she is safe. It's come to Mae's attention that Morgause has yet to make her appearance, and it's only a matter of time. Even the witchfinder had yet to arrive and so I told Merlin the other day, “I would advise you not to use magic outside. We will practice magic in your room or mine. We don't need anyone seeing you do it.” Merlin grumbled, Mae glared at him. “I mean it, Merlin!” Merlin rolls his eyes, “yes alright, I understand.” - For today though Mae had decided to take Morgana to the seamstress and see if they had any dresses that they could wear tomorrow. “Alright Morgana, you can pick whichever dress you want.” Morgana's eyes shone brightly as she looked over some dresses reserved only for the princess, She supposed as the ward she doesn't get the same treatment. Morgana was grateful for Mae this past week, she had been getting more restless each night, her nightmares never going away. One night she had this awful dream of Mae getting stabbed in the back, so she rushed to Mae's chamber in a fright, hoping to see if she was still alive. Much to her dismay, Mae was sleeping soundly. She regretted waking her, but Mae told her that it was alright and that if she wanted to sleep the rest of the night in her room she wouldn't mind. And so that is was Morgana did, and she felt amazing. She hadn't slept that well in a very long time...

“So which one do you like?” Mae interrupted Morgana's thoughts, “I really like this red one, it's got a nice neckline and the red sheer arms are very pretty.” Mae eyed the dress, it was very... Mae doesn't want to think of the dress as slutty but..it kind of is, for this time period at least but it was Morgana, so better on Morgana than herself. “Perfect then!” Morgana saw Mae still trying to make a decision, and smirked “So what about you princess? Will you be wearing something as exciting?” Mae smirked back, “I don't think father would approve, I was thinking something like this one!” She pointed to a silk dress, with a moderate neckline and wide sleeves, golden belt and lacing. “Very nice. All the knights are going to be drooling all over us.” Mae and Morgana looked at each other both smiling. “Indeed they are. Do you fancy anyone of them?” Mae asked as she held both dresses in her arms. Morgana laughs, “No, they are all handsome though. What about you?” Mae smiled to herself, she automatically thought of Merlin, her cheeks turn slightly pink as her face gets warm. Morgana notices the change, “so you do?” Mae quickly shakes her head, “ I don't know what you're talking about.” Morgana laughs, “Alright if you don't want to tell me, I'll just start guessing!” Morgana watches Mae intently as she lists all of the knights that they both now, Mae doesn’t show any interest in any of them. Morgana began to wonder if it was a certain servant, she had seen Mae and Merlin sneak off from time to time. Morgana raised an eyebrow at Mae, “Oh don’t tell me its Merlin!” Mae seemed to ignore her as she gave the dresses to the seamstress. Morgana kept pestering Mae for more information as they stumbled upon Arthur in the corridor. “Ah hello, brother, busy day today?” She questions as Morgana laughs at her. Arthur narrows his eyes at the two women, “Yes, I have a couple meetings with father and the council then I’m off to train the knights.” Mae nods, “Maybe I’ll come down and watch, hopefully, it’s better today. I was disappointed when you didn't fall flat on your arse like you made the rest of the knights do. Leon looks especially displeased. Maybe I should put on some armor and show the boys how it's done.” Mae winked at Arthur as she and Morgana started to walk past him. “See you later brother!” Arthur turned away from them and grunted, Both Morgana and Mae snickered. “I do love teasing him.” Morgana eyed Mae, “Don’t think I haven’t forgotten about trying to figure who you fancy.” Mae groaned it wasn't that she really liked Merlin like that. Even though he was handsome as all hell...but he was younger than she was and a servant! It’s not like she cares, but father would never approve. “Yes, well you try to figure that out, I have some other business to attend to.” Morgana wiggled her eyebrows, Mae rolled her eyes. “I'll see you later at dinner Morgana.” Morgana nods and turns to make her way toward her chambers. Mae made her way toward the physicians' tower.

“Merlin?” Mae calls into the physicians' chambers. Only silence greeted her. They must both be busy, might as well go take a look at the door book. For some time now she had been trying to figure out a way for them to practice without anyone knowing. She thought back to her mother's chambers, that would be a good place but anyone could go there and see them. She would have to find a spell that hid places from anyone. She played with her necklace as she scanned through the pages, she couldn't find a single one. That got her thinking that maybe she could find that hidden chamber in the castle's library, she remembers Merlin telling her about the goblin he freed, which then chaos ensued. Though it would be funny to see Arthur with donkey ears! Mae started to laugh loosely at the thought, “what so funny?” Mae jumps from Merlin's bed and gently sets down the book, looking up to see Merlin standing in his doorway with a goofy grin. Mae shyly smiled, “just thinking if Arthur with donkey ears.” Merlin furrowed his brows, Mae laughed at him and shook her head. “Nevermind. I have an idea that I want to talk to you about. Go ahead and close the door.” Merlin's face began to heat up making his cheeks and ears turn red. “Mae, I can't do that with you in the room! What would people say if they saw you in here with me.” Mae shrugged, “Who cares Merlin. It's not like my father will come barreling in. The only one who would be either Gaius or Arthur.” Merlin groaned Mae doesn't have a shred of decency. Merlin obliged anyways, closing his door and then he leaned on a wall farthest from her. Mae rolled her eyes, “I was thinking since my mothers' chambers are empty and no one really travels to that side of the castle, I figured we could practice magic there. I was also trying to find spells to hide it from anyone who does end up going there. What do you think?” Honestly, it wasn't such a bad idea Merlin thought but he also knew there were no spells like that in his book. “I've looked through this book and couldn't find anything, but there is a place where I might be able to find other spell books, but we should do that tonight.” Merlin cocked his head slightly, how would she know where to get more spell books? “How would you know where to get more?” Mae stiffened, she can't possibly tell Merlin about himself! She had to get out of here, turning her body away from him, waving her hand. “I just know, so meet me in the castle's library tonight!” Mae jumped up from the bed and hurried out of his room and out of the physician chamber, slamming the door behind her. Merlin sighed, hating the fact that Mae still doesn’t trust him with her secrets. There is no point on dwelling on that, better get back to work.


	7. At the drop of a gauntlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting a little late, Ive been helping my sister with baby shower stuff
> 
> Im also now going to be going by the show and just adding my character in with it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

The castle stood in silence for dusk had approached and gone, the moon was high in the sky. Mae had begun to dress to meet up with Merlin at the castle’s library, thankfully Merlin of her time told her most of his time at Camelot. He thought it would be a good idea if she knew everything. He, of course, was right, knowing would definitely benefit her. A loud knock on Maes door tears her from her thoughts. It was most likely Morgana, she had been spending almost every night in her chambers. It seems her visions are getting more frequent and more disturbing. It didn’t bother her one bit, hell she felt closer to her. It made her happy although it saddens her that Morgana doesn’t know that they are in fact, half-sisters. Mae quickly takes her cape off, rushing to the door she opens it to find it wasn’t Morgana. The person who stood in front of her was in fact, Merlin. Grabbing his sleeve and pulling him inside and quickly shutting the door. “What in the bloody hell are you doing here?” Merlin tore his sleeve from Maes deadly grasp and rubs his arm up and down, “You said to meet!” Mae groaned and rubbed her face with the palms of her hand, “Yes, Merlin, I did say that. BUT NOT TO MEET HERE! I said the castle’s library!” Merlin scratched the back of his head and with a goofy grin, “Sorry” Mae smiled up at him, “It’s alright. Let me just get my cloak on and we can head there now.” Merlin nodded his head, honestly, he had forgotten about where they were supposed to meet. It was such a long day since he was helping most of the servants get ready for tomorrow, full day activities for the townspeople. Most of the acts are coming in the morning so Merlin was tasked with setting up rooms for the guests to sleep in.  
“I’m ready!” Mae leads the way down to the library, unbeknownst to them someone was following.

Mae turned the corner and was yanked backward, turning around and glaring at Merlin, “What the hell was that for?” she whispers angrily. Merlin and Mae peek around the corner to see 2 guards standing at the library's entrance. Mae groaned, “They’re just books, doesn't need to be guarded!”   
“Well, they do have some sensitive information, like prints of the castle and supply routes and such things like that.” Merlin pointed out. Mae rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah I get it.” Mae thought for a moment and whispered, “færdryre léohtfæt” Merlin watched as her, his heart sped up at the sound of the spell and the way she looked when her eyes turned gold, it was like everything stopped for a second. A noise brought him out of his thoughts, a torch falling off its hook. Both guards were drawn to it. Mae grabbed his hand, running for the doors before the guards came back. Opening and then slowly closing it, Mae’s heart was beating loudly against her ribs, a triumphant smile peered across her face. Merlin smirked at her, they both look down at the still clasped hands, quickly they let go. Mae gulped loudly, why the hell was she so nervous, she was just holding his hand, she began to stutter “I uh, thi-think it’s this way.” Merlin nodded and followed. Making their way through the maze of a library, stopping in front a shelve she began to pull each book. “Do the top shelve, one of these books turns the shelve around. There is a secret room hidden full of magical tomes and things.” Merlin was surprised, “How do you know?” Mae coughed, “All you have to know is that a friend told me.” Merlin frowned and began to pull each book until suddenly the shelve started to move, he quickly grabbed a hold of Mae as they both turn into the room.   
As they turn from the shelve, They both began to take a look around, dozens of books and parchments littered the area. A loud banging noise is heard in the corner, a box seemed to be shaking. Merlin began to make his way, Mae grabbed a hold of his wrist, “For the love of all things magical, please don’t open that.” Merlin's face scrunched, “I’m guessing you know what’s in that?” Mae nodded, “Yes I do, It's a goblin and trust me, it’s not friendly.” Merlin backed away from it slowly, “Alright I’ve brought a sack, start filling it with as much as you can. Afterwards, we can head to my mothers' chambers and start figuring out a way to cloak it from others.”   
It took some time but most of the books and parchments fit in her large sack, Merlin decided that it might be too heavy so he started to carry it. Tricking the guards again was simple. A few more simple spells they vanished from their posts. “Alright Merlin, since you have the sack go ahead and place it underneath her bed, in a few days time we can meet back up there again and comb through it.” Merlin adjusted the grip on the sack and nodded, “Alright Mae, be careful getting back to your chambers alright. Don’t want anyone seeing you out of it.” Mae shrugged and smirked, “Come on Merlin, the best part of sneaking around is the thought of being caught.” she winked at Merlin, Merlin blushed slightly, his adams apple moving slightly up and down as he gulped. “I'll see you later!” Merlin waved to Mae and began to make his way to her mother's chambers. Mae watched him leave, smirking. It’s so much fun teasing him. She could never do that to her time, Merlin, she wondered if it was because she always saw that Merlin different, Almost like a parent. They looked the same but she felt differently about both.  
On her way back Mae felt that she was being watched. She started to walk faster and faster to the point she was basically running to her room. Before she reached her door a hand grabbed her arm, she jerked away and pressed her back onto her door and almost let out a scream. A hand ended up covering her mouth, the person who grabbed her put their hood down, It was Morgana. Breathing heavily she moved Morgana’s hand from her mouth, “Morgana, you scared me half to death!”. Morgana frowned, “Sorry Mae, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Mae hunched over and set her palms on her knees trying to catch her breath. “It’s alright, what are you doing here this late at night?” Morgana painfully looked away, it was as almost someone punched her gut. “My nightmares seem to keep getting worse and worse and when I lay with you, I can relax. I’m not sure what it is Mae.” Mae straightened herself and grabbed Morgana’s hand. Mae softly smiled at her, “Come in, We can talk about your dreams, or we could simply just go to sleep.” Morgana nodded a hint of tears forming in her eyes.  
Mae lead Morgana to her bed, after getting her comfortable Mae went to her fireplace. Putting a few logs in, she started to make it look like she was trying to lighten it. She leaned in and whispered softly, “Byrne” the fire burst into flame, starting to make the drafty room warm.  
Mae made her way to her bed, sliding next to Morgana. “Do you want to talk about it?” Morgana nodded. She laid on her back and so did Mae, “I’ve had these nightmares since I was a child. People dying, most of the time now I see Arthur getting killed...and now that you have been back I see you sometimes.” Mae closed her eyes and took a deep breath, thoughts racing through her head. Should she tell her? Is it too soon. Mae thought about Morgause. That evil sorceress. Just like Uther and the dragon, using people for their own ends. When Merlin talked about her, it made her blood boil. “Is that why Gaius gives you sleeping drafts?” Mae felt Morgana’s head move up and down, “They don’t help much. Sometimes when I do take them I can get a few peaceful hours of sleep.” Mae grabbed a hold of Morgana’s hand and squeezed, “Everything’s going to be alright Morgana.” Morgana squeezed back. “Thank you for everything Mae.” Mae nodded. “Try to get some sleep, we have to get our beauty rest for tomorrow. We don’t want to look dead.” Morgana laughed, “I don’t think either of us could look bad. We could walk around in rags and still look beautiful.” Mae chuckled.

Morning came and went without incident, townspeople gathering in the courtyard to look at all the different acts, jesters and dancers. Even small shops littered here and there for toys and other small gifts. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, well except Mae. Ever since she woke up in the morning she hadn’t felt right. A sickness gnawing at her insides like it was waiting for something bad to happen. No one noticed though, she carried on with fake smiles and fake laughs. Well, she thought no one had noticed, later on through the day she had stepped away from all the laughter and happiness, Arthur followed her to an empty hall in the castle. “Mae is everything alright?” Mae jumped at his voice and quickly pulled out a fake smile and nodded toward her brother. “Of course Arthur! Everything is great!” Arthur watched her with curious and sad eyes, “Come on, I know when you are lying.” Her fake smile faltered, Arthur grabbed her hand and held it tight in his. “What’s the matter?” Arthur searched her eyes, even as a little boy he hated to see Mae in pain. He felt that pain down to his soul, you could never really explain it to another person that sort of connection. Mae tried to calm herself down, her magic had felt a little bit twitchy ever since she woke up, she felt something coming. Obviously, she couldn't say anything to Arthur about it. She honestly didn't know how he would react to that, one day though she will have to tell him because she doesn't want to keep an essential part of herself from her brother. “I just haven't felt good since I've woken up.” Arthur sighed, she probably nervous. All the attention on her. He understood all the pressure she must be feeling, it scared him. She had only just come back, she has no idea who took her or where she had ever been. Mae pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him as she lay her head on his chest, “Thank you for checking up on me but, really I’m okay.” Arthur hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head, “Anything for you Mae.”  
Morgana watched Mae and Arthur talk, she felt incredibly lonely at the sight of their close relationship. To have a brother or a sister. But as the thoughts came to her mind, she did picture them as her family. Maybe she wasn't lonely. Arthur always seemed like the annoying little brother and since Mae had come back and into her life, she'd been the best sister anyone could ever ask for. She felt like she could talk to her about everything and nothing. She knew then, that she would do anything for them. She watched Mae step away from Arthur, her attention pointed toward Morgana. Mae smiled softly and nodded to her, Arthur looked up and over to where Maes focus was and saw Morgana smiling happily at them. Arthur smiled at her too. Yes, Morgana thought. I would give them anything.

Soon enough the warm sun snuck underneath the horizon. A cool breeze sweeping through the castle, and all the laughter from the day quieted down. Uther thought it would also be a good time to Knight some men. Before the dinner began only a few of us, court and the men to be knighted are in the great hall. Right before the king's seat stood, Mae, Morgana, the King, and Arthur. Uther had already knighted a few men. There were only 2 men left. “Arise, Sir Vidor, Knight of Camelot.” His blade touching both shoulders of the man, “Arise Sir Caridoc, Knight of Camelot.” following the same fluid motion to the next man. All 5 men present stood from there knees as Mae’s father began to speak again. “ You’ve been accorded a great honor. With that honor comes great responsibility.” unknown to them a person clad in armor walked toward the castle, slaying each man that came across their path. “From this day forth, you are sworn to live by the Knights’ code. You, who pledge to conduct yourselves with nobility, honor, and respect, your word is your sacred bond.” The king continues as he walks back and forth in front of the new knights. “You will find no one who better embodies these values. Than my son-- Arthur.” Mae looks toward Arthur as he straightens up at the touch of our father placing his hand on his shoulder. “Follow his example and you will prove yourselves worthy of your title.” Swords were heard clanging and a man grunting. All the people of court look toward the entrance. Mae’s heart began to race, Arthur looks toward Mae with wide eyes, looking back to the entrance the person in armor walked into the hall. All the men drew their swords, Arthur slowly walks towards them and stands in front. The said person takes their gauntlet and throws it at Arthurs' feet. Merlin looks back and forth to Arthur and this person. Arthur bends down and picks it up, “I accept your challenge. If I’m to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity.” Morgana looks to Mae and grabs her hand and holds onto it. Mae looks to Morgana and with a nod, she held her hand tightly in hers. This armored person began to take their helm off, revealing a woman with long blonde hair. The people court look around one another and so do the knights in confusion, she begins to speak, “My name is Morgause.”


	8. Chapter 8: The Sins of our Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry I haven't updated here in a long while. I keep forgetting I have this story on here. I also have it up on FF.net. Anyways, This chapter is based on the episode Sins of the father. Im hoping its up to par. I hope ya'll enoy it! If you guys have any questions or if something is misspelled just let me know.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

 

 

A loud ticking noise filled the room as Arthur paced back and forth. Merlin was mending his master armor, Mae was sitting next to Merlin watching him work and secretly eyeing her brother. Merlin spoke, “Do you know why she challenged you?” before Arthur spoke, Mae answered for him. “He’s the king son, why else?” Arthur nodded toward his sister, “Perhaps she believes she can prove her self.” Merlin continues to work as he speaks, “But you don’t want to fight her do you?” Arthur glares at Merlin, “I have no choice.” 

Mae interjects, “I don’t see why it matters, it’s just a girl. Arthur is the best knight, how could he possibly lose? Unless you decide to hold back.” 

Arthur sighs, “If I refuse to fight then I am a coward, but if I kill her what am I then?” 

Mae snorts, both men look at her. “She knows what it means to fight in a duel to the death Arthur, treat her like any other. You cannot be blamed for her death.” Merlin pursed his lips, “What is it?” Arthur asks Merlin, Mae turns her attention to him. “Since Arthur has never faced a woman in combat, he could hesitate. She could use that to her advantage.” 

Arthur scoffs, “You think she’s going to defeat me?” Merlin eyes Arthur, “I’m just saying, you need to be cautious. It seems like she is pretty handy with a sword.” 

before Arthur gets a word in, Mae stands. They both look at her, “Arthur, listen to him. He’s only looking out for you and he has a point.” Arthur rubs his face hard, “He doesn’t even know anything about combat.” Mae stands in front of her brother with a scowl on her face, “It doesn’t matter Arthur if he knows anything about combat or not. Besides, I’m going to see if I can talk some sense into her.” Before Mae could leave, Arthur grabs her wrist, “I don’t think so Mae, she’s dangerous.” Mae rips her wrist from his grasp, “I can do what I like Arthur and there’s not a damn thing you can do about it.” Merlin snickers, Arthur smacks the back of his head, “Well if she’s not going to listen to me, at least go with her, you Idiot.” Merlin frowns and rubs the back of his head, “Yes sire” Mae claps her hands and smiles, “Come on Merlin, let’s go visit this Morgause.”

  
  


Mae walked at a steady pace, nodding to each guard she passes. A tightness in her chest. She knows that Morgause won’t withdraw. “Do you think she’ll withdraw?” Merlin asks quietly beside her. Mae shakes her head, “No she won’t.” Merlin furrowed his eyebrows and see’s Mae’s hardened expression, “How do you know?” Mae ignores his question and continues to walk toward Morgause’s chambers. 

As they stand in front of the door Mae turns to Merlin, “Just let me do all the talking okay?” Merlin nods to her, he hopes she knows what she’s doing. Mae straightens her back and pulls her hair out of her face, she knocks. A few minutes go by and no one answers. Mae pushes on the door slightly and begins to walk in, looking about the room they don’t see the blonde women they turn to close the door and Mae is greeted with Morgause pointing a sword at her neck, Merlin begins to charge toward Morgause and Mae holds up her hand, gulping and eyeing Morgause up and down she begins to speak, “ Is that how you greet everyone? “ Morgause glares at the princess, “What do you want?” 

Mae smirks at the woman, “I came to ask if you could withdraw from the fight, Arthur has no desire to fight you. I will grant you safe passage from the kingdom.” Merlin steps in, “Leave now, while you still can.” 

Mae whips her head toward Merlin and glares. Merlin’s eyes go wide and he steps back. Morgause steps closer to Mae, sword still in hand, “If he has no desire, perhaps he is the one who should withdraw.” Mae takes a step closer as well, “No, he would never do that. Anyways, I figured I would ask. I already figured you wouldn’t.” Mae shrugs and Morgause smiles and lowers her sword, she walks to her bed and lays it down.

Merlin interjects again, “He’ll have to treat you like any other opponent. It won’t matter that you’re a woman.” Morgause stares Merlin down, “I do not ask for special treatment.” 

Merlin continues, “Arthur has no quarrel with you, why would you challenge him?” Morgause smirks, “My reasons are not your concern.” Mae side steps in front of Merlin, pushing him back slightly, “It may not be his, but they are mine. He is my brother.” Morgause raises an eyebrow, “Ahh, yes. The most famous lost princess of Camelot. Where have you been these last 12 years?” Mae’s eyebrows pull together, clenching her jaw. “Now that is none of your concern. I think we are finished here.” Morgause smirks as Mae grabs onto the door handle, she side steps and looks at Morgause before they leave, “On a side note, You won't succeed.” 

Morgause snickers, “You underestimate my sword fighting skills? I am stronger than I look.”  

Mae smiles, “That is not what I am referring to.” Mae lets go of the handle and stands up to Morgause. “You may win the fight, but you will not destroy Camelot.” Morgause eyes flicker in surprise, then goes back to a blank state. Does this girl know what she has in mind? Morgause scoffs to herself, how could she know? “I haven't a clue what you are talking about princess.” Mae smiles sweetly, Merlin silently watching the exchange. Mae takes a step back and looks to Merlin, “ Let's go Merlin.” Merlin nods to her and as they exit Mae yells to Morgause, “And stay away from Morgana!” before Morgause could say anything Mae slams the door in her face.

 

Mae walks fast toward her chambers, Merlin in step with her. “What was that last bit about Mae?” Mae ignores him, She has to keep Morgause away from Morgana at all costs, she’s pretty much the first step toward darkness. Merlin breaks her thought as he grabs her arm stopping her and turning to look at him, his eyes pleading. “You know you can tell me anything, Mae.” Mae softens her gaze at the sight of Merlin, the memory of her mentor coming across her mind. But he is so very different from him, It’s like getting to know a different side. She would always picture Emrys as the old man, but Merlin is not Emrys. She shakes her arm loose from his grip, she takes his hands into hers, “ She is here for a reason Merlin, and let me tell you that is is not good.” Merlin’s forehead scrunches and his lips form a thin line. “How do you know?” Mae smiles sadly, “I just do.” Mae lets go of Merlin's hands letting them drop to his sides. Merlin watches Mae walk away toward her chambers, a sadness in his heart. When will she trust him?

 

Mae walks toward her chambers and sees Robyn open and close the door behind her. “Good evening Mae, Your food is in your room, I’m afraid it’s a bit cold now.” Mae smiles at her maidservant, watching the fire from the torches flicker off her red hair making it seem brighter. “That’s alright Robyn, thank you very much. You don't have to retrieve the platter later, just grab it in the morning, you must be tired.” Robyn smiles softly at her mistress, “Thank you. Good night.” Mae nods, “Good night Robyn.” 

As Mae begins to open the door, Robyn yells from down the hall, “I forgot to tell you Morgana is in there waiting for you!” Mae nods in her direction, opens the door and closes it behind her. “Good evening Morgana, would you like some food?” Morgan turned around and smiled softly at Mae, “No thanks, I ate already.” Mae nods and sits at her table, taking the bowl off her plate. In front of her were a few chicken legs and some veggies. 

Mae began to eat, Morgana just watched her silently from the opposite side of the room, hesitant. “Morgana, if you have something to say, just say it. I will not judge you.” Morgana chuckles and makes her way, heels clicking against the stone beneath her feet. She gently pulls out a chair and sits beside Mae. “This is going to sound weird, but that woman today. I feel as If I know her.” Mae silently sets the chicken legs that she was eating down onto the plater. 

“What makes you say that?” 

Morgana sighs and places her hands on her lap and starts to fidget with them, “I’m not sure, she just seems familiar.” Mae purses her lips, fighting with her inner self whether to tell Morgana that Morgause is her sister. But That's how everything comes to be, no one telling the truth to her. So Mae decides to go ahead and tell her, Mae stands and kneels in front of where Morgana is sitting, she looks up to her.

“Morgana, I do not want to lie to you. These past few weeks have been less scary for me with you around. I’ve come to feel as though you are my sister, I cherish and value you. You are my best friend. There are things that I know, and I wish I could tell you all of them but I cannot. Do you trust me? And I mean, really, and unequivocally trust me?” Morgana looks into Mae’s pleading eyes. Morgana feels a tightness in her chest and throat. Does she trust Mae in such a way? Morgana’s heart bloomed with happiness, “Yes I do Mae, with all my heart.” Mae smiles, “Well what I am about to tell you-you cannot say anything to anyone else alright?” Morgana nods.

 

Mae takes Morgana hands in hers, her hands feel smooth and a little cold. She gripes them tight, taking a deep breathe and looking right into her eyes. “Morgause is your sister.” Morgana's breath hitches her hands shake a little in Mae’s. Mae notices the confusion and the sadness in Morgana’s eyes.

Mae remembers the first time she was told that she had a brother. Trying to wrap your head around things, things that seem impossible. “Are you sure of this Mae? This isn’t some sort of joke?”

Mae shakes her head, her long brown hair swaying. “I would never joke of this Morgana. All I can really tell you is that she is indeed your sister, and she is not a very good person.” Mae purses her lips as she finishes, Morgana notices this and narrows her eyes. “There is something else isn’t there?” Mae takes a deep breath, her heart beating faster. She closes her eyes and nods, She opens them and stares into Morgana’s “There is a reason for your horrible nightmares Morgana.” Morgana gulps, terror, filling her soul, “I have magic don’t I? I sometimes see things that are going to happen, I feel it in my gut Mae.” Morgana’s hands shaking more, dread filling the air. “There is nothing to be afraid of Morgana, you are safe here. You are safe with me. I will do everything in my power to protect you. For you see, I also have magic.” Mae feels her magic rising, her eyes shone with an intense golden hue. Morgana gasps, “How?” Mae chuckles, “Honestly have no idea, I think I was born with it.” Morgana furrows her brow and smiles sadly, “I suppose then we are the same.” Mae smiles and grips her hands tighter around Morgana’s “Indeed we are.”

 

Morning came all too soon, all of court and citizens of Camelot have gathered in the seats surrounding the fighting ground. Morgana and Gwen sat to the left of the king, and Mae sat to the right of him in a seat with Robyn next to her. Morgana looks to Mae, Mae nods to her and smiles. Hoping to reassure her that everything would be alright. Mae eye Morgause as she stands there in all her armor. Everyone waiting for Arthur to arrive.

Mae turns to her right as she watches Merlin take his place next to Gaius, and a few moments later Arthur comes walking through and they both stand in front of the royal seats. With a grim face, Uther stands and begins to speak, “The fight is by the Knights' rules and to the death.” Uther sits back down and grabs Mae’s hand, he leans in to whisper in her ear, “Everything will be alright Mae, Arthur is strong and won't be easily defeated by this woman.” Mae squeezed her father's’ hand, knowing how truly wrong he was. 

Turning back to the dual she watches Arthur put on his helmet and swings his sword and pointing it toward Morgause. She does the same, Maes breath catches in her throat. Hoping that in this time, Arthur won’t be killed. In a split second, the clanging of swords erupted through the air, the sharpness of noise filling her ears and in her throat. Mae’s heart beating faster with each hit. Sword against sword, she could barely hear the crowd cheering behind her. She felt like she wasn't really there. 

She snaps back as she hears Arthur sword clang even louder as he pushes Morgause’s sword out of her hands, Crowd ooing. She looks to Morgana, a worry stricken face appears, almost jumping out of her seat. She probably thinks Arthur would kill her only sister...Mae isn’t even sure if she would tell Morgana that they were sisters and Arthur her brother. Mae turns her attention back to the dual and watches Arthur move his sword in an upward motion, telling Morgause to pick it up. Bloody idiot should have ended it there. 

Morgause picks it up and drives it forward toward Arthur, the fight goes on and then all of a sudden she kicks Arthur and he falls to the ground. Morgause’s sword to the throat. Arthur utterly defeated they exchange words, to low to hear correctly a few moments later Morgause extends her hand to Arthur and lifts him up from the ground. The crowd murmuring all around, Morgause stands in front of Uther and bows to him and walks away. Morgana watching closely as she does. Uther looks with disappointment and walks from the royal seats.

 

Arthur’s head laid on his table as Merlin undoes his armor, “Well it could have been worse.” Arthur lifts his head and looks to Mae seating across from him, “How could it have been worse?” Mae snorts, “Well brother you could be dead.” Arthur grunts, “At least I wouldn’t have to face everyone. I’ve never felt so humiliated in my entire life.” Mae chuckles and looks to Merlin, a smile on both of their faces. “I was defeated by a girl.” Mae shrugs and stands, Merlin chuckles in amusement, “It was actually quite funny when you think about it.” Arthur looks to Merlin with a glowering look, Merlin bites back his laughter as he continues, “Or not.” Arthur sits up and goes on to say, “No, it was like you said. I Was hindered because I was fighting a woman. I was worried I was going to hurt her. That’s why she won.” Mae pipes in, “Or it could be that she was just better than you.” Arthur looks at his sister darkly, Mae puts up her hands and giggles, “Arthur there is always bound to be someone better. It’s a rule of life.” Merlin holds back his smile as he undoes Arthurs gauntlets.

  
  
  


Morgana decided to sleep in her own chambers that night, rolling around in her sleep. The nightmares never cease. Unbeknownst to her, Morgause watched her closely. With their mothers bracelet in hand, she raises it up and begins to speak. “Gefultume Hi Theat Heo Onslaepe.” Morgana finally stops moving and begins to sleep peacefully, Morgause gently sets the bracelet down and walks out.

 

From her window, Mae watches Arthur and Morgause talk. Disgusted by the sight she turns from her window as Robyn enters her chamber with breakfast. “Ah, Hello Robyn. How is the day treating you?” Robyn smiles, “Very well Mae. But...I’ve been thinking.” Mae’s right eyebrow lifts in a curios fashion, “Yes?” Robyn sets the train down and watches Mae sit by her table and watches her intently. “It has to do with the fight the other day. The fight between Arthur and that..women. What do you suppose she wants?” Mae looks to her and shrugs slightly, “Only the downfall of Uther and his son.” Robyn stopped in her tracks and watched Mae begin to eat her meal as if her own answer hadn’t fazed her in the slightest. “How can you be so calm about it!” Robyn become flustered, Mae smiles. “Because, she’s not going to win Robyn. Even If I have to stop her myself.” Robyn semed baffled, Mae? She’s just a princess how can she stop a women such as Morgause? “And how are you supposed to do that?” Mae didn’t answer the question and just kept eating. “Oh Robyn, could you do me a favor?” Robyn nods, “Sure Mae, what do you need?” Mae smiles, “I need rope. And can you ready my horse.”

  
  


Arthur started to pace in his chambers. How could his father not let him see Morgause. He wants to know all he can about his mother.Sitting down by his window he picks up a dagger and starts to pick at the stone, He’s sure Mae would feel the same way. Maybe he could seek Mae’s help in escaping...just as he started to plan his escape Merlin walks through his door with a basket in his hands. Curiously, “Why are there guards outside your door?” Arthur sighs and continues to pick at the stone, “My father has confined me to my chambers. And has forbidden me from accepting Morgause’s challenge.” 

Setting down the basket, “Oh, Maybe he’s got a point.” Arthur glares at Merlin as he continued to speak as he gathers clothes, “You don’t” know what she might have asked you to do.” Arthur points the dagger toward Merlin, “I gave her my word.” Merlin stops what he’s doing and with a look of annoyance, “So, I take it we’re going anyway.” With a smirk, “You’re smarter than you look. Get us some supplies. We’ll leave tonight...Also can you have Mae come see me. I need to talk to her. ” Merlin gulps, He doesnt want Mae tangled up in this..but knowing her she would be furious if she didn’t go with. Maybe she can talk him into not going at all. Merlin began to walk away from Arthur, “Oh, and Merlin. Find a way to get me out of here.” Merlin rolled his eyes and left to go find Mae.

  
  


Later that day Morgana stopped by Mae’s chambers. She set down the bracelet that Morgause had given her. “She left that for me.” Mae looked down at the bracelet, Morgana watched her make no reaction to the news. “You knew she would..How?” Mae sighed and shook her head. Morgana became impatient, waiting for an answer that would never come. “Look Morgana, I told you there would be things I couldn't tell you and I can't tell you my source either. Are you going to use it?” 

Morgana bit her lip, “Yes I am, I slept so soundly last night that I didn’t wake till midday!” Mae eyed her, “Alright.” Morgana smiled, “Only until I can keep my visions at bay myself. I’m only using it because it benefits me until I can figure out a way to help myself.” Mae smiled back, “Good, It’s better that way Morgana. Tomorrow we will start looking at a few books I have kept hidden.” Morgana’s stomach flutters in excitement. “I can’t..”Before she could continue Merlin walks through the door and stops in horror seeing Morgana talking with Mae. Mae smiles, “Merlin, you know that that is a door and requires a knock before you can enter right?” Merlin with eyes wide open and nods. Morgana nods toward Merlin and Mae before she snickers and leaves. They watch her leave, “What the bloody hell Merlin?” Merlin smiles, “Sorry, I guess I’m not really used to knocking?” Mae shakes her head.

 

“So what do I owe the visit?” Merlin face falls, “Arthur has is being kept in his chambers.” Mae nods and walks over to her wardrobe and pulls out a very large item from it. “Im sure you will need this for tonight.” Merlin looks at her curiously, “How did…” Merlin shakes his head, even if he did ask she wouldn’t give him an answer. “Anyways, Arthur wants to see you. Probably to ask to go with to see Morgause.” Mae nods, “Indeed.” Merlin bites his lip. “I was wondering if you could talk him out of it.”

 

Mae scoffs, “Im sorry Merlin, but I’m not going to. I’m going with. I can’t have him face this alone Merlin..” Merlin with annoyance..jeez these guys are definitely related.. “You do know that I am going with right?” Mae’s face got hot in embarrassment, “Yeah..sorry.” Mae coughed, “In any event, I already have my horse ready. And, I know you are not going to find a big enough rope to help Arthur scale down the wall.” Merlin’s face softened, “I just don’t want to see you get hurt Mae, who knows what Morgause is going to ask of Arthur.” Now it’s Mae turn to look annoyed, “Yes I do Merlin, I know it all. There are somethings that I feel shouldn’t change Merlin. And this is one of them. This could either make him believe in Magic or turn from it. This is going to be a step forward for him. We need to help him with this. Please.” Mae looked to Merlin with pleading eyes, he sighs. 

There is no way he is going to change her mind. “Alright. Go on ahead and meet with him.” Mae squealed and leaped into Merlins arms and squeezed him tight. Mae looks up to Merlin, and he stares down at her. They don’t move for a moment and just continue to gazed at one another. Feeling each others heartbeat slowly going faster, Mae starts to lean forward as does Merlin. Just as they were just inches a part Mae’s face turn red, she steps away from him. Merlin coughs and points to the door, “I’m um, just going to go now.” He flees from her room. She fans herself, she’s also silently kicking herself for doing something so stupid.

 

A knock is echoed through Arthur’s chambers, “Come in.” Mae steps through and smiles at her brother. “Ah, Mae, its good to see you.” Mae nods “Merlin said you wanted to talk with me. I heard about what father did. I can understand why he did what he did.” Arthur slumps his shoulders, “Listen, I have to do this Mae. She said she knew mother. I need to know what she knows. And I really…” Mae puts her hand up and smiles, “I know Arthur. That is what I decided I will be joining you.” Arthur brightens up, he knew he could count on Mae for this. She probably wants to learn what Morgause as to say. Mae bites her lip and looks anywhere but Arthur’s eyes. She wonders when she should tell him about her magic. She hates that she is keeping this from him, maybe after their trip from Morgause. Arthur notices Mae start to become nervous. “Is something wrong?” Arthur stands before her and smiles. She shakes her head, “No. I’m just wondering what she has to say.” Arthur leans in and gathers Mae in a hug and starts to rub her back, Mae lays her head against his chest and wraps her arms around him. “Me too Mae, Me too.”

 

Night time has come at last, Mae decides to dress in something more suitable for travel, she has light brown trousers and shirt with chainmail around her mid section. A sword she asked Gwen’s father to make her side. She doesn’t know much about using it. Mae had been wanting to ask Arthur to show her, but she hasn’t had the courage to ask him yet. She wraps a cloak around herself and makes her way to the stables. She had told Arthur to meet her there along with Merlin. Just as she was packing her horse she hears Arthur yelling at Merlin. Mae turns her head to see Arthur’s face covered in mud? Or at least she hopes it’s mud. She smiles and laughs, “What happened?” Arthur glares at Merlin, Merlin chuckles nervously, “Well you see..” Arthur steps in has he grabs his horse, “This idiot dropped the room and I landed in a pile of...mud. Yes it was mud.” Merlin grabs his horse and chuckles and whispers, “I don’t think it was mud. Arthur walks to Merlin and smacks the back of his head, rubbing it Merlin goes on to say “I said I was sorry!” Arthur scoffs, “Now that you both are done, can we start heading out?” They both nod. “Alright Arthur, lead the way.” 

Traveling through the forest, it had been sometime since any of the 3 had uttered a word. Merlin sighs, “My god, are we close yet?”

Arthur groans, “Obviously not.”

Merlin adjusts himself on the horse and stretches his back out, “Getting sore Merlin?” 

Merlin scoffs, “Of course not.” Merlin looks the other way, Arthur smiles. “Don’t be such a girl. You don’t see my sister complaining.” Merlin takes a look behind him as Mae is looking at her surroundings, then her eyes land on him. Her eyes go wide and she quickly looks away. Merlin looks back to Arthur and coughs. They have not said a one to one another since there talk the other. And what the hell was Merlin thinking, They had almost kissed! Merlin shakes his thoughts and stares at the trail before them, noticing a fork in it. 

They all stopped and stared at it, Merlin speaks up “Which way?” Arthur studies the trail before him and turns to his left, “It’s this way.” Arthur encourages his horse to move forward to the left, “What is wrong with this horse? It’s even dumber than you, Merlin.” The horse decided to move forward to the right. Merlin shouts to Arthur “What are you doing? You said it was to the left!” Arthur gets frustrated, “It’s not me. It’s the horse! Morgause told me, that when the time comes that I’ll know my way.” Merlin sighs, and shakes his head. “So, the horse knows where we’re going.” Mae laughs at the two of them and starts to move and go past Merlin, “Come on Merlin. Don’t want to get left behind.” Mae starts to gallop toward Arthur laughing the whole way to him. 

 

Sometime later the 3 continue to make there way toward Morgause’s place. Merlin decides that it is to quiet and begins to speak. “What if Morgause challenges you to something you don’t want to do?” Mae sighs, Arthur answers “I’m not expecting it to be easy, Merlin. That’s why it’s called a challenge.” 

Merlin bites back, “So, you’d do anything she asked of you?” Arthur replies, “I gave her my word. It’s a question of honor.” Mae sighs and decides to drown out the conversation and starts to look at her surrounding. Taking in the fresh air around her. Suddenly an arrow whizzes by Merlin’s head and embedding into a tree. His horse gets startled and throws him off, Arthur jumps of his and grabs his sword just in time to block himself against the enemy's sword. Mae stares for a moment watching Arthur fight this man, Merlin on the ground trying to get up. Mae sees another man come rushing toward her and Merlin. She decides to push her fear away, jumping off her horse and grabbing her sword. She rushes toward this man and aims her sword toward his feet and flipping him so that he lands on his stomach and without a second thought she plunges her sword into his back.

 

Mae stops breathing, her breath caught in the back of her throat as she stares down at the man she had just killed. A noise ringing in her ear. Merlin looks to her and she stand there frozen, then he look the other way and see a man with a spear in his hand ready to throw it toward Arthur, he whispers under his breath, “Gar Obaerne” The spear catches fire and he falls backward onto the ground.

Arthur finishes fighting the man and sees Merlin still laying on the ground. “Don’t worry, Merlin. I’ll deal with this. You lie there, make yourself comfortable.” Merlin jumps to his feet and ignores Arthurs words and stands next to Mae. Mae still in a state of fear, unmoving. Merlin grabs onto her arms and makes her look at him, tears forming underneath them. “Merlin, what have I done?” Mae begins to shake. Merlin looks at her sadly, “Mae, you did nothing wrong. They were going to kill us. You saved my life. Thank you.” He brings her into a hug. She wraps her arms around him and buries her face into his chest. 

The smell of sweat and herbs fill her nose. She closes her eyes, feeling his strong arms and scent envelop her. Arthur sees this exchange, his face falls seeing a man laying on the ground with a sword sticking out of his back. She must have killed that man to save Merlin. Arthur remembers the first man he has ever killed. He knows how she feels. To take someones life. Whether they were bad or good. Arthur makes his way toward the 2, “Merlin, can you please gather the horses.” Merlin looks up to Arthur and nods. He releases himself from Mae and start to do what he was asked off.

 

Arthur stands before Mae, She looks to him. Tears still in her eyes and slowly rolling down her cheeks. He wipes them away, “I’m sorry Mae. I had hoped that it would not come to this. You shouldn’t be fighting like this.” Mae nods and closes her eyes, she felt the urge that she needed to be stronger. This wasn’t going to be her last fight. She needed to get stronger, for Arthur’s sake. She opens her eyes and wipes her tears away. “I’m alright Arthur, or at least I will be.” Arthur’s face falls, and nods. “If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me yeah?” Mae nods and walks toward her horse. Conviction brightening her eyes, she vowed to get stronger.

 

As they ready to head out, Merlin walks to Arthur, “Maybe we should turn back.The woods could be full of Odin’s Men.” Arthur looks to Merlin and whispers, “You can go back if you want to. I won’t stop you. Besides, maybe Mae should go back with you. She doesn’t need to fight like this.” Merlin looks to Mae as she studies her horse and looks back to Arthur. “She won’t leave you Arthur and you know that. Besides you don’t know anything about Morgause! You don’t know what she’s gonna ask of you! We don’t even know where we’re going we’re following a horse!” 

“Morgause said she knew my mother.” Merlin gulps and looks down, Arthur goes back to fixing his horse’s saddle. Mae walks over and smiles, not her usual smile of course. A fake smile, to keep them from asking questions about how she was feeling. She could barely get her sword from the man she had slain. Merlin helped her and cleaned it for her. Somehow she could still not touch it after the man’s blood had been washed away. She spoke up to the two men, “Why don’t we stop for now and get warm, I’m dreadfully cold and exhausted.” Arthur and Merlin looked to each other and nodded to Mae.

 

Merlin gathered some wood and began to get a fire going. 2 logs were placed in front of the fire for a place to sit. Mae sits down next to Merlin, Arthur sits to the right of her placing her in the middle of them. After a while of staring at the fire, Merlin speaks up. “What was your mother like?” Mae stares at the fire not giving an answer, she obviously knew a lot but did not want Arthur to know what she knew because then she would have to show Arthur her hiding place..and the place where she is doing Magic at. 

Arthur spoke, “I never knew her. She died before Mae and I opened our eyes.” Merlin with a tone of slight sadness, “I’m sorry.” Arthur fidgets with the stick in his hands, “I barely know anything about her.” “Can’t you ask your father?” Arthur looks up to Mae then Merlin, a sad smile “He refuses to talk of her. It must be too painful for him. Sometimes it’s as if she never existed. I still have a sense of her, Almost as though she’s a part of me. Almost the same kind of feeling I have with Mae.” Mae smiles and nods, “I feel the same way.” Arthur stares into the fire, a smile on his face. 

Merlin looks at the two of them, “That’s the same with my father. I never knew him. And my mother has spoken of him. I’ve got this vague memory.” Merlin smiles, and laughs quietly. “It’s probably just my imagination.” Merlin throws a piece of grass into the fire and rubs his hands on his trousers. Arthur frowns, “I’d do anything for even the vagust memory.” Mae places her hand onto Arthur’s and smiles, “Even if we don’t have a memory of her. We still have her here.” She points to her heart with her other hand and smiles, “ We also have each other Arthur.” Arthur nods and grins at his sister.” Merlin looks down and sighs, “Is that why you’re so determined to see Morgause, to see what she knows?” Arthur nods. “Is that so wrong?” Merlin replies quickly, “No” They stare at each other for a moment. Arthur lets go of the stick and quickly stands up. “We should get some rest.” Both Mae and Merlin watch Arthur walk away.

 

Mae looks to Merlin as Arthur faded from there sight. Merlin seemed not to notice as he continues to stare into the fire. It seemed to illuminate his eyes, making them bluer. He was absolutely gorgeous in the firelight and definitely attractive, his lean muscle tone. His goofy smile, and not to mention those huge ears of those.  “Mae? Is there something on my face?” Merlin touched his face all around trying to figure out what she was staring at. Mae shook her head quickly, “No sorry, I was just spacing out.” 

Merlin looked at her with concern. Was she still thinking about early today? Merlin began to feel nervous, his heart beating loudly against his chest. He stared at her as she began staring into the fire. There were no words to describe her beauty, especially her smile. She always seems full of life, her eyes light up whenever she does smile. Which is pretty much half the time. He could never get enough of her. Not to mention that she treated him like any friend would, like he wasn’t a servant or her a princess. 

Sometimes Merlin forgets that she is.

“Mae...About what happened earlier.” Mae seemed to know what he was talking about and began to blush, “Yes?” Mae seemed to lean toward him, staring him in his eyes. Merlin's eyes go wide slightly and he quickly looks away and starts to fidget with his pants. “Um, I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in any way. You’re really a great friend.” Mae smiled and laughed bitterly, “Friend”. He probably was confused about the situation. Maybe it was just her imagination that he leaned closer early. It probably wouldn’t work anyways, them being in two different classes. Him a servant and her a princess...her father would probably match her with a prince from far off place for an alliance or something. Not that she was totally happy about that, but what else could she do?“That’s alright Merlin, you didn’t. You’re a really good friend too.” Merlin clenched his jaw at the word friend. He nods to Mae, and then they both sat in silence staring into the fire.

Arthur ventured off into the woods. He needed to get away and think for a while. He secretly watched Mae and Merlin talk. They seem really close to each other, and he doesn't mean it as friendship. They are sitting too close to each other. Arthur narrows his eyes at Merlin, but then Merlin seemed to make his sister laugh. That brought a smile to his face. Maybe he’s not a total idiot. But then again, it's Merlin we're talking about. 

Arthur began to venture more outward and decided to sit on a rock near a stream, throwing whatever pebbles he could find. The sun had eventually gone underneath the horizon and the pale moonlight shone above. All he could think about his why would his father really not talk about his mother. Had he done something wrong? Something that he might feel ashamed. Because, dammit he and his sister deserve to know at least something about their mother. He started to angrily throw rocks into the stream, then after he had no more he heard a rustling noise from behind him. He quickly unsheathes his sword and points to the noise.

“Come out who is ever there!” With an exasperated sigh, Mae came out of the bushes. “Would you put the bloody sword down Arthur, It’s just me.” Arthur started to blink in her direction and laughs softly, “Sorry, you can never be too careful in the woods. And what in the hell are you doing this far from the fire? Merlin should have stopped you.” 

Mae gave him a knowing look. “As if anyone could stop me from doing anything.” Arthur rolled his eyes, “Of course you’re just as stubborn as I am.” They both laugh at that. “Arthur, I came looking for you because it’s late and you need to rest too.” Arthur's face seemed to become neutral, he seemed almost indifferent about getting rest. 

Mae seemed to get the hint that he didn’t care at all. “Arthur please, I feel safer with you around.” It’s not that she’s lying, she does. But she also can wield magic and sort of can wield a sword so... She not totally at a loss. Mae’s eye was pleading him to go back with her. “Yeah fine alright.” Mae smiled cheerfully. “Let's head back little brother.” Arthur groans, “Seriously Mae.” Mae looked at Arthur, eyebrows raised almost most in a questioned manner. Arthur sighs, “Nothing.” And so they headed toward the campsite.

  
  


The three gathered their belongings and started off again. Following Arthur’s horse in whatever direction it was going. They came out of a forest only to see a giant lake with a waterfall in the distance. “Seems your horse has brought us to a dead end.” Merlin states. Arthur’s horse snorts and begins to walk into the lake, “Now where’s he going?” Arthur shouts. Merlin watches Arthur horse go into the water steadily. “I think you’re going to get wet.” With a bemused tone, Arthur retorts,"You don’t say.”  Mae begins to laugh and charges forward, the water splashing against Merlin. “Come on Merlin, it’s just a bit of water!” Mae looks behind her and smiles brightly. Merlin smirks and shakes his head as he follows them into the water.

As they get near the waterfall, they see the hidden entrance from behind it. They come across another trail leading them straight to a castle. “Where are we?” Merlin questions, Mae seemed to be in awe gazing up at the castle. Arthur answers, “I don’t know.” They continue toward the castle. “If we weren’t sure Morgause was a sorcerer before, we can be certain of it now.” Mae scoffs and rolls her eyes, “Why should it matter Merlin whether she is one or not.” Merlin shakes his head. Arthur smiled as if he came to a sudden realization, “That must have been how she defeated me. She was using magic.” Merlin’s lip raised slightly and shook his head, “Mm, It didn’t look like she was.: Arthur angrily states, “And what would you know about magic,  _ Mer _ lin?” Merlin began to frown, his eyebrows in a straight line, “Nothing.” Mae begins to laugh. “So when shall I set the date for?” Merlin and Arthur look back at her with a questioning gaze, She smiled mischievously, “For the wedding, you sound like an old married couple.” They both grunt and continued in silence. In the quiet forest, all you heard was a booming laughter. After tying ropes to a couple of trees they secure their horses. They make their way into the castle following a set of hold steps leading in. Vines covered most of the walls, in the center of the room was a wooden block, an ax placed in the middle of it. Mae and Merlin began to look around nervously as Arthur headed toward the block, taking the ax out of it. “Now what?” he questions as he looks around for any sign of Morgause. Mae gulps, Merlin in a slightly sarcastic voice, “Maybe we should ask the horse.” Arthur leers at Merlin.

Arthur swings the ax and places it back into the wooden block. Merlin chuckles nervously, “Well, there’s no one here.” Mae looks at Merlin with a bored look. Merlin shrugs and makes his way back down and stops suddenly hearing Morgause’s voice. “You kept your promise” She states as she makes her way down a few steps from the opposite side of the room. 

Her hair curled, wearing a red and silver dress. Mae and Merlin look to Morgause with contempt. She makes her way toward Arthur, “What is the nature of the challenge you wish to set me?” She moves her hand and motions toward the block. “Place your head on the block.” She takes the ax from it and waits for Arthur. “You gave me your word that you would do anything I asked.” Merlin's eyes go wide as he walks quickly back up the stairs and toward Arthur, Mae begins to feel unsteady and walks beside Arthur, laying a hand on his shoulder. Arthur looks at her, Mae smiles softly and nods slightly.  “Arthur, don’t” Merlin pleads. Morgause and Arthur stare at one another, both studying each other. Arthur bites the inside of his lip and shifts his weight from one foot to another, looking down at the block.

With conviction, he gets on to his knees and lays his head on it. Merlin shouts, “What are you doing? I won’t let you do this!” Mae makes her way to Merlin and shakes her head, “It’s alright Merlin. There’s no need to worry.” His forehead scrunches as he lips turn into a frown, his eyes pleading. Pleading her to put an end to this, he takes her hands into his. “Please, Mae.” She shakes her head as Arthur shouts, “Stay out of this Merlin.” Morgause takes the ax in hand and places it against his neck. Merlin lets out an exasperated breath, Mae holds hers as she watches.

Arthur clenches his jaw and breathes heavily through his nose, waiting. The ax begins to fall, tension filling the air. Suddenly she places the ax against the block and starts to walk away. “You have shown that you are truly a man of your word, Arthur Pendragon.” Arthur scurries from his knees and breathes heavily. Merlin and Mae look at each other, feeling the tension leave their bodies. “And for that, I will grant you one wish.” Arthur walks toward her, “Tell me what it is that your heart most desires.” her lips turn into a smile. Arthur licks his lips and stares at her, “You said you knew my mother? Tell me all that you know about her.” “Perhaps you would like to see her.” Arthur’s mouth opens slightly, his eyes focused on Morgause. “I want that more than anything.” Morgause keeps her face neutral, “As you wish.” Mae and Merlin look at her curiously and watches Arthur follow her.

They step outside and walk toward some pillars. Vines covering them just as it was inside the castle, grey clouds paint the sky. Morgause begins to light candles that have been set on some sort of table. Merlin watches from afar as Mae and Arthur stand beside one another waiting. Merlin walks toward them and whispers to Arthur, “Are you sure you want to do this?” Arthur leans in, “If you were granted the same opportunity, would you not want to meet your father?” Merlin looks away and sighs, “Uther won’t forgive you if he finds out that you’ve collaborated with a sorcerer.” Mae gives Merlin a look, telling him to step off. “What if my father’s attitude toward magic is wrong?” Merlin's heart began to beat faster, what if Arthur doesn’t agree with his father about magic. “You really think that?” He looks to Merlin, “Perhaps it’s not as simple as he would have us believe. Morgause is a sorcerer. She has caused us no harm. Surely not everyone who practices magic can be evil.” Merlin continued to be uneasy about the whole situation. “We don’t actually know why she’s doing this.” Mae steps in, “Merlin is right. But, we need to see where this is going.” Merlin gave Mae an are you kidding me look. Mae shrugs her shoulders. Morgause looks at the three, “It is time.” She motions for both Mae and Arthur to stand near her. “Close your eyes” Both Mae and Arthur gulp and do as she says. Merlin steps backward away and watches Morgause closely. Morgause closes her eyes and then opens them to say the spell, “ _ Aris mid min miclan mihte thin suna to helpe. Hider eft funda the on thyssum laenum life the gehldost waes.”  _ The wind seemed to pick up and then suddenly, everything was in slow motion. In front of them stood a beautiful woman with long blonde hair.

Mae holds back a choke as she sees her mother standing there. Just as beautiful as she was in the paintings that she has seen. “Arthur, Maelona.” Their mother came close to them, grabbing their hands in hers. Arthur opens his eyes, and gasps under his breath. “Mother.” She envelopes both of them, “My children. When I last held both of you, you were tiny babies.” Her voice choking as she said the words. Tears form in their eyes and they smile to one another. “I remember your eyes, you both were staring up at me. Those few seconds I help both of you were the most precious of my life.” Mae began to choke back her words, Arthur held Mae’s hand and looks toward their mother. “I’m so sorry.” Mae looks to Arthur, knowing he must feel responsible for her death.

Tears in their mother’s eyes, she smiled as she places a hand on Arthurs' cheek. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” Arthur with his heart beating fastly in his chest and a knot in his throat. “It was our birth that caused you to die.” Ygrain grabs onto Arthur, pleading with him. “No, you are not to blame.” Arthur feeling all the dread in the world, “I cannot bear the thought that you died because of us.” She grabs onto Arthur and Mae and holds them close to her, “Do not think that. It is your father who should carry the guilt for what happened.” Arthur’s face scrunches at her words. Mae closes her eyes, she knows what is coming next. The lies and deceit. “What do you mean?” Arthur sounding confused. Ygrain quickly says,”It is not important. What matters is that you both lived.” Arthur still confused and a bit angry, “Why should our father feel guilty?”  “It is better left in the past.” “You cannot leave us with more questions. Please?” Our mother looks at us both with sad eyes, she looks away for a moment and then looks back. 

With an almost painful tone, “Your father, he was desperate for an heir. Without a son, the Pendragon dynasty would come to an end. But...I could not conceive.” Arthur lowers his gaze, his eyelids shielding them, with heavy breathing “Then How were we born?” Ygrain takes a deep breath, her eyes lowered away from them. 

Arthur pleads, “Tell me.” Ygrain’s eyebrows from upwards and looks at the two. Mae looks deeply into her Mother’s eyes, her mother began to speak. ‘Your father betrayed me. He went to the sorceress Nimueh and asked for her help in conceiving a child. You both were born of magic.” Arthur couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he tried to make sense of it all.

Merlin watched from afar, wondering if anything this woman is saying is true. Merlin looked at Mae, She doesn’t seem very surprised at the news. So it must be true. Arthur, on the other hand, was in such pain it was hard to watch. He wished that he didn’t have to go through with this.

Arthur gulped and tried to defuse his thoughts, “That’s not true.” Ygrain tries to hold back her tears, “Your father has deceived you both, as he has deceived me. To create a life, a life must be taken. Your father knew that.” Arthur shakes his head in defiance then quickly looks to Mae, Mae speaks up wondering, “Then I don’t understand, who died for me?” Ygrain frowned. “I am not sure how it was that you were born Maelona. But I am so very much happy that you were. You both were there for each other. But your father did sacrifice my life so the Pendragon dynasty could continue. It makes you both no less my children nor me less proud of you both. Now that I see you both I would have given my life willingly.” 

Arthur’s and Mae's face are filled with pain at her words. Mae was not only in pain at her words but in pain for Arthur. Mae wishes she was telling the whole truth. Morgause had twisted her sweet words. She knew what would happen as soon as they had gone back to Camelot. He was going to try to kill their father. She would have to show him the truth. Would he hate her for keeping this a secret? Possibly, but in time she hoped that he would forgive her. 

Their mother continued, “Do not let this knowledge change you.” And in an instant, the wind around them started to pick up again, and then she was gone. Arthur looks up and shouts “No, Bring her back.” He looks to Morgause, “I cannot, once the doorway is closed it is closed forever. I am truly sorry that you both learned of your mother’s fate in this way. I can only imagine discovering your father is responsible for her death. It is an unforgivable betrayal.” Merlin and Mae watch Morgause leave.

Arthur stood there stunned, but also a deep anger forming upon his face. “Are you both alright.” Mae nods in Merlins direction. Feeling a frog stuck in her throat. “Arthur?” Arthur looks at Merlin, “Fetch the horses. We’re returning to Camelot.” Arthur quickly walks away, Mae sighs as Merlin places a hand on her shoulder. “Merlin, when we get back. It is not going to be delightful.” Merlin felt his throat go dry, “What do you mean?” Mae looks at him with saddened eyes, “He’s going to attack our father. I have to convince him not to.” Mae placed her hand on top of his and slowly walked toward the direction that Arthur went. Merlin stood there with wide eyes.

They raced back home, the only stops they made were to water the horses and that was frequent. As they make it to the stone staircase, Arthur jumps from his horse. Mae quickly does the same. “Arthur wait!” Arthur with blind hatred did not stop, he quickly made his way to the council chambers in where their father sat. Mae raced toward him in hopes to catch him before he does something unforgivable. “Arthur Pendragon, you will stop this minute!” Mae booms toward him. His stops to look at his sister, sword already in hand. “You cannot possibly be okay with everything that mother said! It’s all father fault!” Mae takes Arthur hand and holds it close to her. “Before you do something incredibly stupid. There is something I want to show you. And you will follow me.” Mae glares into his eyes with anger that he had never seen before on her face. His anger did not almost see it, but with his hand, in hers, he gave in. He promptly sheaths his sword.

Merlin watched from afar as Arthur began to follow Mae. He hopes that whatever she shows him convinces him not to murder their father

 

“Where are you taking me Mae?” Arthur could still not cool his temper. Who could blame him though? He just found out that his father used magic to help create him and Mae. “Just chill out for a second okay? Where almost there.” Mae decided to lead him to the old wing of the castle toward where their mother spent her time. Her mother kept a journal of sorts that explained what had happened. “Alright we are almost there.” Arthur huffed and Mae sent him a death glare. That shut him up real fast. Mae stood in front of the door that lead into their mothers chambers. Mae took a deep breath and stood before Arthur, “Look, I found this before I was taken all those years ago, I never got a chance to tell you about it.” Arthur narrowed his eyes at the door behind Mae. “It’s mother's old chambers. She used to come here whenever she had a chance. She liked the alone time it gave her.” Arthur cocked his head slightly, “How do you know?” Mae didn’t answer and she led him through the door.

 

Arthur stepped through the door and look bewildered. This is where our mother used to go. Her bed stood aways from the doorway and a few feet next to it was a vanity. A hair brush and a trinket box slightly coated with dust sat on it. Mae let go of his hand and motioned him to sit on the bed. She walked toward a wardrobe on the opposite side, propped it open and took out what looks likes a small journal. She flipped through its pages until she found the page she was looking for. She made her way back to Arthur and sat next to him. Mae pointed to a passage, it read _ “It’s been a few year since Uther and I had married. I am still not with child. Court is getting worried that I cannot conceive at all. I’ve had Gaius and Nimueh working on a potion that might help. But to no avail, nothing has worked. Nimueh had told both Uther and I about a spell that might help. Though she said it could have consequences. In order to bring a life, a life must be taken. It saddens me that I know what this means. Uther seems to think that it would be someone that we might not know. I fear what happens once our baby comes into the world.” _

 

Arthur sat and stared at the pages, he seemed to read it over and over again. Finally he sets the journal down and walks over to the dusty window and peers through it. Watching the townspeople go about their lives. “I am indebted to you Mae, I had become confused. It is once again clear to me that those who practice magic are evil and dangerous and that is thanks to you.”


	9. Chapter 9 : Risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

 

 

Mae stood there looking at him in utter disbelief. Mae made her way over to her brother with the journal in hand. Gripping it so tight that her knuckles had become white. With all the strength she could muster she whacked him on the back of his head with the journal. Arthur jumped away with a pained expression, he rubbed the back of his head “Bloody hell Mae, what the hell was that for?” Mae started to pace about their mother's room, she stopped and took a deep breath before she spoke, “I have a question, What do you think about magic? And I’m not talking about people using it. I’m talking about magic in itself?” Mae leered Arthur down, making him uncomfortable. Arthur shifted his weight and brought his hand down from his head. “It is something that corrupts the human soul. Every magic user I have ever encountered wanted to bring all of Camelot down.” Mae begin to tap her foot and nodded at his answer, “Okay alright, well then what about Gaius?” Arthur looked at her bewildered, She continued “He practiced Magic, are you saying that he is evil?” Arthur began to sputter, “Uh well, um, you know..."  
Mae spoke over him “And what of the people who practice it outside of Camelot? Is the world facing chaos? Are the kingdoms surrounding us falling to their knees by magic users? Arthur, why do you think that Magic users come into Camelot and try to strike us down? Are we really sure that Camelot was even in ruin before father usurped the throne?”

Arthur stood there quietly trying to think of answers to her questions. Of course, he didn't think Gaius was evil, he swore it all off. Although she does have a point, the world isn't anymore chaotic then it usually is. Arthur had been taught all his life that Magic users were evil, that they sneak their way into lives, only to destroy. Then to only use him to kill their father. Was father lying about what happened?

Arthur shook his head, “Because why not? They have magic and want to destroy anything and everything.” Mae’s laughter boomed with in the empty halls. Arthur stood there watching, wondering if his sister had gone mad. “You are an even bigger idiot than I could have ever imagined.” Arthur blinked a couple times, letting her words sink in. 

Mae began to calm down, her breathing erratic from laughter. Then she gone into a steady silence, her eyes scream with anger “Do you know why they come here? It is because father has been slaying their kind for 20 years, for 20 goddamn years. And not just them, people presumed to know people with magic or any association, whether it be true or not. Father has been killing innocents before we were even born. I will say this Arthur, History is written by the victors.” Arthur couldn’t wrap his head around what his sister was saying. Before he could say anything else, she was gone.

 

Merlin decided that he would head up to his room and grab a few things to take to Mae’s and his “training” room. “So, how did everything go?” Merlin almost jumped out of his skin as Gaius appeared behind a column in the courtyard. He turned to look at him, “Well you know, same old story. Arthur trusting and it pretty much blowing up in his face.” Gaius sighs and shakes his head, “Do you have any idea of how dangerous that was? Especially to have Mae also go along? She could have been hurt or worse, killed!”

Merlin furrowed his brows and bit his lip slightly. “What was I supposed to do Gaius? I told them both is wasn't a good idea, but I'm just a servant and have to do what they tell me!” Gaius narrowed his eyes at Merlin, then slowly a small smile forms on his face. Well I'm just glad that you are all safe and sound.” Merlin let out a sigh, “Trust me when I say, me too.” Merlin started to chew the inside of his cheek, Gaius had noticed this and he raised his right brow, “What is it my boy?” Merlin turned to his mentor, “Was Mae and Arthur really born of magic?” Merlin had been thinking about it the entire time they were riding back, he couldn’t get the question out of his mind. He would have asked Mae, but he knew she had more things to worry about then to satisfy his own curiosity. 

Gaius stood there fighting himself whether he should lie or just tell the truth, he chooses the latter. He pursed his lips and nodded. Merlin made a fist, squeezing it hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. How could Uther use magic and then turn around and destroy it. Merlin turned away from Gaius and rushed to find Mae.

 

Mae began pacing in her chambers, Morgana sitting on her bed watching her. “He just makes me so furious.” Morgana lip turned upward, smirking. “Well, it is Arthur were talking about. He makes everyone furious.” Mae glared toward Morgana, she began to laugh. “Look Mae, you’re not going to change his mind in a day. We’ve been taught that magic was evil for our entire lives. Not to mention my sister tried to use him to kill your father.”

Mae bit her lip, she stopped pacing and sat next to her best friend. “I know, you’re right.” Morgana smiled and flipped her hair, “Of course I am.” Mae rolled her eyes, and took a few strands of her hair into her hand and started to twirl it. “I just wish I could tell him about my magic. I hate keeping something so important from him.”

Morgana agreed with her. “I know darling.” A few moments pass and with one swift motion, the door swung open, Merlin dashing through it. Mae quickly stood and walked toward him, a loud clap sounded and Merlin grabbed onto his cheek feeling the stinging pain from her slap. “What in the devil are you doing Merlin? You may able to do that with Arthur, but you cannot just rush into my chambers like a bull!” Merlin began to walk backwards, his legs hitting her table. “Sorry!” Morgana began to laugh, she stood up from the bed and started to walk toward the door. “I must attend to other matters, I’ll talk to you later Mae. Merlin.” Morgana nodded toward the pained servant, She then turned her attention to Mae and gave her a wink. Mae rolled her eyes and told her to shoo.

 

Merlin and Mae watched Morgana shut the door behind her, then turning their attention to each other. Mae frowned noticing the red spot forming on Merlin cheek. “Here, let me.” She grabbed a hold of Merlin's hand and they made there way toward her bed, they sat. “I’m not sure this is such a good idea.” Merlin cleared his throat making his adam apple bob up and down. 

Mae rolled her eyes again, “No one is going to come in without knocking first, unlike some people.”

Merlin sighed “I know, I have a bad habit of doing that.” 

Mae smiled, staring into his eyes. “It’s alright. I may have overreacted a bit. I’m going to try something that I haven’t before. So I’m sorry if I mess it up. The other night, I had taken one of the books with me, It was a book full of healing magic. So I read a little bit of it.” 

Merlin stiffened, “So I’m supposed to be some sort of test subject.” Mae giggled, “Yes, now hold still. I need to concentrate.” Merlin relaxed and dared not move. He looked to her as she brought her hand up to his cheek, laying the palm on it. Merlin closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the warmth coming off it. It made him happy to feel her touch him. 

Mae was nervous to say the least, and it wasn’t because she was testing her abilities, it was because she was touch Merlin. She felt the roughness of his slightly stubble on her hand, and as weird as it was it made her heart race. She shook some rather uncomfortable thoughts from her head and began to concentrate on this healing spell, “ _ hælan” _ She felt a warmth give off her hand, Merlin gasped feeling it against his skin. Mae opened her eyes just as Merlin did, watching her hand glow for a moment and suddenly stop. Merlin seemed surprised as he stopped feeling the stinging sensation. Mae removed her hand and leaned toward him, looking at his no longer red cheek. She jumped from her bed with a squeal, “Yes! I did it! That was amazing!” Merlin began to laugh and stood up, watching her face light up. He loved seeing her so happy, She was so much brighter when she smiled. He wished he could always keep a smile on her face. Merlin stood and walked to her, “It’s as if you never hit me.” Mae laughed and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly to her. He wrapped his arms around her and was hugging her just as tight.

 

They stood there holding each other in their arms, Mae breathed in Merlins scent, smelling of sweat and fresh herbs. Merlin buried his face into her hair, taking in the smell of lavender and spice. In a haze Mae looked to Merlin, her heart pounding in her chest feeling it might explode. His blue eyes locked into hers, and in a swift moment their lips met. His lips so soft. Their bodies touching as they kiss, Mae wrapped her arms around his neck. Merlin held her tightly, as if trying to meld their bodies together. They break apart, both panting looking at one another. “Merlin, I-” A loud pounding at the door made them spread apart from each other, they both look toward the door as they heard Arthur yelling for Mae. Merlin and Mae looking to each other with wide eyes. Trying to settle her beating heart she nodded to Merlin, he nods back. “Come in!”

 

Arthur walked in, eyeing both Merlin and Mae. Both red as tomatoes. He furrowed his brow, a frown showing upon his face. Mae speaks up, adjusting her dress. “Yes Arthur, can I help you with something?” Arthur stayed quiet, still leering at them both.

“ _ Mer _ lin, what are you doing here?” Merlin began to figdet, he looked to Mae and then to Arthur.

“Uh, well you see..” Mae steps in and smiles, “He was just coming to see if I was alright.” Arthur narrowed his eyes at the fidgeting servant. Mae turns her attention to Merlin, “I am quite alright, Thank you so much for coming to check up on me.” 

Merlin bowed, “Your welcome my lady.” Then he dashed out as fast as he could, slamming the door as he went. 

Mae walked toward her vanity and sat down. Grabbing a brush she began to run it through her hair. Trying to appear as if her heart wasn’t racing a mile a minute, “As I said, can I help you with something  _ Brother _ .”  Arthur sighed and walked over to her.”Look, I wanted to come and apologize about earlier. I’ve thought about what you had said. I just wanted to let you know it will take time.” Mae gently set her brush down and quickly made her way to her brother, giving him a hug. “It’s alright Arthur, I understand. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry with you.” Arthur smiled and hugged his sister back. Mae stepped away and smiled.

 

A soft knock was heard on her door, “Come in.” Arthur and Mae turn to look at who was at the door. Robyn, with a try of food and a pitcher of water, comes walking through. “Hello, Mae..I mean, my lady.” Mae chuckles, “It’s alright Robyn, Is that my dinner?” Robyn smiles and nods slightly, her red hair falling onto her shoulders, “It is.” Robyn made her way to the table and gently set down the steaming try. “Thank you Robyn, you can go for the rest of the night. Just take care of everything in the morning alright?” She beamed, “Thank you!” Robyn began to leave, before she could Mae grabbed a roll of her dinner tray and threw it toward her maid servant, 

“Here, Im sure your dreadfully hungry.” Robyn smiled and left. 

Arthur watched the exchange, it seems that every time they are together he always learns something new about his sister. “That was nice of you.” Mae shrugged, “She serves me, might as well let her eat some of whatever I have. Can’t have my friends dropping because they are hungry.” Arthur raised an eyebrow, “Friend?” Mae smiled, “Yes she is. You can’t have your people hating you. It’s not good for the kingdom to fear who rule it.” Arthur nods, it made sense to him. He has never liked the way his father had run things. Trying to tell him that was an awful idea.

“Arthur?” He peeked at his sister, “What is it?” Mae sat down on her bed and looked at her brother. “Do you ever stop seeing them?” Arthur furrowed his brow, “Stop seeing who?” Mae bit the inside of her cheek. “The people you’ve killed?” Arthur stopped breathing, his palms sweaty, he had forgotten that Mae had killed that bandit. Arthur made is way to her, getting on one knee and grabbing her hands into hers. “I’m not going to lie to you and say everything is going to be alright. I do see them sometimes in my dreams. It’s important for you to know that, you had to do what you had to do. I’m sorry that you had to do that Mae, I wish it would have never happened. I am here for you if you ever want to talk about it. I will do everything in my power to help you with this.” Mae felt a clump in the back of her throat, tears threatening to come out. “Th-Thank you Arthur.” Mae squeezed his hands and he squeezed back. “You eat your dinner alright and get some sleep. I’m going to find out if that bumbling idiot of a servant has gotten mine.” Mae laughed, “You’re to hard on him Arthur.” Arthur rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry, it’s all good fun.” Mae smiled, “Yeah maybe for you.” Arthur laughed out loud, “I never said it was for him.”

 

The moon was high in the sky, stars glittering a peaceful night. Merlin could see it all from his window. His thoughts kept going back to what had happened with Mae in her chambers. He could still feel her lips slightly touching his. They felt so soft against his, and the way her magic felt against his skin was unbelievable. He’s never felt anything like it. Suddenly, a giant wave of magic fills the air, a loud scream ringing in his head. He clasps his hands onto his ears, trying to deafen the sound. He then realises that he’s hearing Mae scream in his mind.

He quickly puts his  boots on, and races toward her chambers. Once he gets there he swings open the door and notices Mae tossing and turning, not making a sound. Her magic is running wild around her. “Please no, god please. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” She kept on repeated that same line. His heart was breaking for her, she was having a nightmare. And he could guess on why. He reaches her bed and gently shakes her arm. It seemed to be getting worse, items were levitating around her.

He grabs onto her arm and closes his eyes, “ _ áwæcnian sweofet _ ” He opens his golden eyes, Mae springs forward and the items that were floating now fall onto the floor. Making them both jump, “What’s going on? Merlin, is that you?” Merlin smiles, Mae starts to freak out and quickly covers herself up. Merlin lets go of her arm and steps back for a moment, “I felt your magic, and you kinda were screaming in my head. I had come to see if you were alright. When I got here, you were having a nightmare. Your magic was running wild. So I used a spell to wake you up. I’m glad that it worked.” 

Merlin looked to Mae, it seemed what he said to her went through one ear and out the other. She was just sitting and staring into nothing. Merlin held onto her hand and squeezed it. “Mae, What is wrong?” Mae turned her head and looked straight into Merlin's eyes, tears starting to stream down her face. “Merlin, I keep seeing his face. I keep seeing myself killing that man. Over and over again. I can’t get him out of my head.” Mae choked through her words, grinding her teeth together. 

Merlin pulled her into him, she buried her head into his chest and started to cry. They sat like that for a while, until finally, Merlin started to hear Mae snoring. Merlin gently lays her back, moving her hair from her face. Merlin watched her for a while, hoping her nightmares wouldn’t start again. She started to roll around in her sleep, face scrunching in pain. Merlin placed a hand on her head and whispered “ _ friðuþéawas _ ” Mae started to calm down, only her soft snoring was heard in her room. Satisfied, Merlin made his way back to his chambers.

  
  


Early in the morning after Mae had eaten her meal, she decided to make her way to see Gaius. On her way there she was stopped by Morgana, “Lord in heaven, are you alright Mae?” Mae grimaced, “I have not been feeling well since I have woken up. I was actually on my way to see Gaius, see if he can help me.”

Morgana smiled and softly brushed her cheek with her thumb. “It’s going to be alright, Mae.” Mae smiled at her friend. They both nodded to each other and went there separate ways

. “Gaius --” Mae opens the physicians chambers, only to see Merlin standing in front of the table grinding some herbs. Merlin looks up and sees Mae standing in the doorway. “Well come on in.” Mae’s breath catches in her throat, she nods fastly and quickly closes the door. When she finally calmed herself down, “I, Um have come to see Gaius. Do you know where he is?” Merlin side smiles and continues to grind some herbs, “He’s in the lower town this morning. There seems to be some sort of sickness spreading and he’s been taken care of as many people as he can.” 

Mae nodded, “Well then, I am just going to go then and I’ll stop by later.” Mae slightly smiled at Merlin and tried to make her escape. All her thoughts were of him as soon as she saw him. Standing there with all his tallness and handsomeness. Damn that man. And his cheekbones. Before she was able to leave, Merlin grabbed her by the wrist. Turning her around, she stared up at him, and he stared down to her. “About the other night-” Mae froze, please don’t talk about the kiss, please don’t talk about the kiss. Her eyes pleading him to not mention that. Merlin started to rub his fingers against her skin, she sighed feeling this.

“Merlin” She breathed out, her eyes boring into his.

“I wanted to know how you were feeling? You gave me quite the scare. I hope you got enough rest after what happened. With your nightmares.” Mae froze again, then she bursted out laughing. Merlin seemed flabbergasted at her burst of laughter. When she finally stopped, she nodded. “Yes I am fine, I wanted to thank you for helping me.” Merlin smiled and nodded. “It was my pleasure.” Before Mae left, she had been meaning to tell Merlin that she told Morgana about her magic. Maybe this would be a good time. 

 

“Merlin there is something that I had been meaning to tell you.” Merlin perked up, “I may have sort of told Morgana that I have magic.” Merlin's stomach dropped, she what? “What?!” Mae chuckled nervously, “Uh, well you see. I had told her when Morgause came around. She was talking about how she was having nightmares and such. I knew Morgana was a seer, and I didn’t want her to feel alone. Besides, Morgause will try to use her. I want her to feel that she can talk to me about anything. It’s not like she’s going to say something to Arthur or my father. I trust her Merlin. I think you should trust her too.” All Merlin could think about was what the dragon said. She should not be trusted, neither should mordred. But he did often wonder what if he could trust her? Would that help her onto the right path, instead of isolating her? “I want you to think about it. You don’t have to tell her if you feel uncomfortable about it. We can still practice our magic together, but i will also be doing it with her. I just felt like you should know.” Merlin says nothing, Mae frowns. “Please tell gaius i’ve been looking for him.” Merlin nods blankly, Mae leaves.

 

“I’m so sorry for being so late, Merlin. I didn’t realize that this sickness had spread through most of the lower town.” As gaius walks in, he notices that Merlin had not heard a single thing that he had said. “Merlin?” Merlin awkwardly stood up, “Yes?” Gaius furrowed his brows, “Whats wrong my boy?” Merlin cleared his throat and started to smash more herbs as his mentor walked toward him. “Nothing's wrong, why would there be anything wrong? Everything is just fine!” Merlin spoke fast, Gaius didn’t seem convinced. “Are you going to tell me, or should I just guess?” 

Merlin dropped what he was doing and moved toward Gaius, “Mae came around, she told me that she told Morgana that she has magic!” Gaius lips formed into a thin line, furrowing his brows. “She said that she knew Morgana was a seer, and that she shouldn’t be alone in it. She also said that I should tell Morgana about my magic.” Gaius sat at their table and nodded, “I can understand Mae’s reasoning about that. I had my suspicions about Morgana, Maybe what Mae did was the right thing. Just think about it Merlin, what do you think would happen to Morgana if she did end up feeling isolated? Let’s be glad that Mae is her friend and not someone who could take advantage of her. And as for telling her about you, that’s a decision you’re going to have to make on your own.” Merlin looked to his mentor/ father figure, Maybe he was right. Maybe it’s a risk worth taking.


	10. Chapter 10: Let’s learn us some magic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

 

 

“Are you ready?” Morgana started to fidget with the hem of her sleeves. She nodded slowly and started to follow Mae toward her mother’s old chambers. Mae had told her that no one would bother them there. “I’ve already cast some protection spells and carved a few protection runes. They are meant to keep people away from this area, it’s like this, if they walk near this corridor they won’t see it. They’ll think it’s just a wall.” Morgana nodded at her explanation. “This will only be temporary. This space isn’t really that big so I have been trying to find a more suitable area. Today, we are going to meditate. “ Morgana sat on the dusty bed, “Meditate?” Mae nodded, “Yes, It’ll help us focus on our magic. Feel it within us, so we have a better understanding of it and how to control it. It’s going to be bloody boring, but it will help us in the long run. Especially for you and your visions.” 

Morgana bit her lip, she was hoping Mae is right. Her nightmares are getting worse and they only subside when she sleeps with Mae. “After we meditate for a bit, I want to show you a few simple spells to start.” Morgana smiled and nodded, “Alright, make some room on the bed and we can meditate there.” Morgana scooted near the headboard, Mae sat at the opposite side. Both girls crossed their legs, “Alright now, I want you to close your eyes and focus on the energy inside you.”Morgana and Mae closed their eyes, taking deep breaths they searched within themselves.   


 

“Merlin? MERLIN!” Merlin snapped his head back toward Arthur and with a nervous chuckle, “Uh yes?” Arthur stood there dumbfounded, Merlin really was an idiot. “How many times do I have to call you before you answer?” Merlin shrugged, “At Least twice?” Arthur thought it would be a good time to throw something at his idiot servant, Merlin dodged what seemed to be a cup that Arthur had thrown at him. “Now pick it up and bring it to me.” Merlin groaned, seriously? Merlin started to swear under his breath, “What was that  _ Mer _ lin?” Arthur challenged him, “Nothing, sire.” Merlin said bitterly. “What’s gotten you so distracted? You’ve been like this for 4 days!” Merlin shrugged and went back to his cleaning. 

Arthur pursed his lips, Merlin was really worrying him, and not to mention Mae hasn’t really been talking to him. He wondered that even though he apologized to her, that maybe she was still angry about the whole situation. He wanted to ask Merlin about it. He and Mae seem really close, he wondered if there was something more to it.

He also had something else on his mind. 

“Merlin?” Merlin peeked around the dresser door, “Yes, Arthur?” Arthur's mind was reeling, his thoughts all over the place. “Can I ask you a question?” Merlin stopped what he was doing and looked to his master. “Hmm?” Arthur went silent for a moment, then spoke. “What do you think of Magic?” Merlin’s eyes go wide, but then quickly go back to normal. “Is this about Morgause?” Arthur looked to him. His thoughts on what Mae had told him. “No, It was what my sister had said to me. It got me thinking, what if my father is wrong? What if we have been killing innocent lives just because we fear something we do not understand?” Merlin’s voice is caught in the back of his throat. What if Arthur was already changing his mind on his stance on magic? What was it that Mae told him? “Do you want my honest opinion?” 

Arthur nodded, “Yes I do.” Merlin stood up next to Arthur, “In Ealdor, magic wasn’t strictly outlawed. No one really dared because if Cenred had found out, he would take them and use them in his army. They never returned.” Arthur gulped, Merlin continued. “But some people did use it. To help out with crops, I remember one year a drought had passed through and all the crops were withered and the animals were dying of starvation. A couple of sorcerers came to the village, they had said a few spells and over the next few weeks everything was back to normal.” Merlin stopped speaking for a moment, thinking about what to say to him. “I see magic like this, Arthur, you use your sword to protect correct? And bandits use theirs as a means to hurt people. Magic is basically a tool, you can either use it for good or use it for evil purposes.” Arthur nodded, taking in all that Merlin had said. Arthur smiles, “Thank you, Merlin.” Merlin nods, a breath of relief escapes, “Now that’s all taken care of, don’t forget you still need to do my laundry, feed the horses and my dogs, clean my armor and scrub my floors.” Arthur smirks and slightly pats Merlin on the shoulder as he passes him by. “I also want a bath ready after dinner!” Arthur makes his way out of his chambers, Merlin sighs and shakes his head, “Prat!” Arthur yells down from the corridor, “I HEARD THAT” Merlin grins.

 

Morgana actually was trying really hard to focus but it was really frustrating because it seems like she couldn’t feel anything inside herself. All these thoughts kept rampaging through her head. “Morgana, Are you alright?” Morgana looked to Mae, who was sitting cross-legged next to her. Her eyes still completely shut. Maybe she could sense Morgana’s dismay. Morgana sighs and places her face in her hands, “I don’t feel anything.” Mae looked up at her friend, she could feel her tension. Its been hard for Mae as well. She tried to do this before when she was living in the future. She felt that everything was so busy in the future, technology, and cars passing by, It felt like there was never any quiet. Now that she is in the past, which in her opinion still felt weird. (especially because of the bathroom situation) Mae was still trying to adjust and thought that this could help her with her magic and her unique situation.   
She can’t really say that she understands Morgana’s situation. “Usually when you meditate, you're supposed to clear your mind. Breathing exercises are supposed to help with that, just focus on your own breathing. This is not something that’s supposed to automatically help. It’s something that will take time.” Morgana exhaled sharply, her hair moving along with it. Mae noticed the bags underneath her eyes as she lifted her head out of her hands, she hasn’t really seen her smile for a couple of days. Morgana shook her head and leaned up against Mae, her hair falling around her face. “I haven’t been sleeping well again. And I don’t want to come running to you every time I have a bad dream.” Mae started to rub Morgana’s back.

“I understand Morgana, That’s why it’s so important for us to work this out. I can honestly say that I haven’t been sleeping well either.” Morgana perked up and intensely looked at Mae. Morgana could see that she had been looking a little pale of late, no sunshine in her smile or face. “How about we go onto something more fun?” Mae jumped off the bed and stood in the middle of the dusty room. “Stand right next to me.” 

Morgana did as she was told and stood. “Now I want you to extend your arm out, and repeat after me.  _ Forbaerne _ ”A small fireball ignited in her hand. Morgana gasped at the suddenness of it. Mae chuckled and quickly made it disappear. “Now I want you to try” Morgana stood next to her once more, holding out her arm, she closed her eyes and said “ _ Forbaerne. _ ” She opened her eyes, nothing seemed to appear in her hand. Her eyes furrowed and she pursed her lips into a thin line. Mae laughed, “It’s alright if you don’t get it right away. It took me a while as well. Okay, I want you to focus on what the word actually means. Imagine it inside your head and repeat the words again.” Morgana nodded and once again did what she was told. It took a few more tries then she would have liked, but eventually, she got it down. Feeling exhausted by the day's events they both decided to go their separate ways.

Merlin stood behind a pillar, hiding from both girls. He watched as Mae instructed Morgana. He smiled. She always looked so beautiful, even doing the most mundane of tasks. The way the sun shimmered her long brown hair, making it golden. Her laugh sounded musical, a melody so pure. He eyes so blue, it was like staring into the bluest oceans or the brightest skies, he could get lost in them. Merlin shook his head, of course, they could never really be together. Him being a servant and her being the princess. Merlin decided that this would be a good time to leave and finish his chores before Arthur decided to throw something at him.

After dinner was over Merlin made his way to the kitchens to drop of the trays of half eaten food, he noticed on the corner of his eyes a long blue cloak flapping in the wind as someone was walking toward the dungeons. Merlin’s heart began to race, he didn’t like this one bit. Was it Morgana? Was it Mae? He decided that he wanted to find out. He dropped the trays and followed the stranger in blue.

“Robyn, thank you for staying so late.” The redhead smiled and nodded, “No worries Mae, a friend of mine is watching my brother today.” Mae nodded, Recently Robyn had told her about her sickly brother Blaise. Mae leaned back into the metal tub, her hair falling over its edge. Her whole body warm from the heat of the water. Of course, it had gotten a little cold a few times and she decided that she would make it a teensy bit warmer when Robyn wasn’t looking. It was nothing like the baths she took before. But it seemed to do the job. “It's alright if you want to go, you can always take this back in the morning. I know it can be hard to take care of family.” Robyn shook her wavy hair, her green eyes shining brightly in the fire that was raging in the fireplace. “It's alright, I rather quite enjoy your company. Your like no master I have ever served before.” Mae smiled warmly, “Well I’m not like the others. So brutish, they think servants aren’t people. I think it’s ridiculous. Just because you weren’t born a noble doesn’t mean we should walk all over you. As royalty, we should be above those things. Sadly I’m afraid that’s not the case. You don’t have to worry about anything Robyn. If you need anything from me, don’t hesitate to ask. I’m always here for you.” Robyn felt her chest warm, “Thank you, Mae.”

After Robyn had left Mae decided that she would head to sleep. For the first half hour, she just laid there, unmoving trying to will sleep to come. As soon as her eyes started to droop, a voice rang in her head. “ _ Mae, Mae. Come to me, Mae. _ ” Mae shot up and looked around her room, the fire that Robyn had made up was slowly dying. The room slowly going cold, “Who’s there?” all she heard was silence, a few moments later she hears the voice again. “ _ Maelona Pendragon, come to me child. _ ” She closed her eyes and concentrated, Emrys had told her about the Great dragon beyond the Castle’s dungeons. She opened and rolled her eyes while kicking her blanket off her, “I guess it’s time to see that damn bastard.”

  
  


Merlin kept following the hooded person, they obviously knew where they were heading. He had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The direction they were heading was toward the Great Dragon. He really dreaded this. They were not on talking terms at this point. When they had reached their destination the hooded figure took of their hood and a tossel of brown hair cascaded down their back, he wasn’t sure who it was until she spoke. “What do you Kilgharrah?” Merlin’s face scrunched, how does she know his name? A thunderous noise echoed in the cavern, sounding of wings. Kilgharrah perched on the stone in front of Mae. A smile forming on his dragon face, “Ah, the shining star has returned. I was weary to think that you might stay lost.” Mae shrugged, “I had help, and also shining star? What is that supposed to mean?” The dragon laughs, “In due time my child. Merlin couldn’t see her face, but he could guess that she was smirking at the dragon. Let's hope she doesn’t make him angry. Merlin sighed and shook his head, it’s Mae we're talking about. “What do you want? I was just about to go to sleep.” Kilgharrah just stood there, watching her. 

“Well if you don’t have anything else-” 

“Who was it that helped you come back to Camelot?”

Mae stood there watching him back, she figured of all people he should know,

“Emrys helped me.”

That stilled Merlin, how could he have helped her, when he has never seen her before?

“I see. I’m assuming the Emrys you talk of is from a future time. Am I correct?”

Mae moved her head up and down, “You are correct. When I was a child, Nimueh sent me to the future. I have no idea why, but I lived there for a long time. Emrys a teacher of mine. I didn’t know he was a warlock. He helped me get some of my memories back. He figured I should return to my own time and help my brother. Since he was unable to in that timeline.”

Kilgharrah smiled, “Yes, of course. I can see things already changing. Morgana for instance. I see that you have befriended her and helping with her magic. At first, I was skeptical, you know the prophecy then, pertaining to her and Mordred.” 

“Yes, Emrys has told me as much. And he has also told me about you, dragon. And from what he has told me, is that you are no friend to him. You use Merlin for your own gain and I will not let that happen. Merlin means everything to me and you will not hurt him.” Her last words laced with anger, Merlin walks back and presses his back to the wall. He means everything to her? Why? Because she knew this other Emrys? Mae continued. “I know what you plan to do once Merlin sets you free.” Kilgharrah narrowed his eyes at Mae, “You must know why I have to do it.” Mae laughed, “Indeed I do know, but that does not make it right Kilgharrah, it just shows that you and my father are one in the same.” Kilgharrah lets out a low growl, teeth showing. “I will never be that tyrant!” Mae stands closer, her finger pointing to the dragon, anger in her voice. She shouts, “Of course you are! Killing hundreds of innocents because you are hurt because you feel that if you feel this pain so should other people. Yes, you are the last of your kind. But that does not mean you should go and murder! And trust me when I say, I know where the last Dragonlord is and I am not afraid to go get him, _dragon_. I will make him come and you know what that means.” Kilgharrah laughs at her, “Balinor would never come into this kingdom while Uther reins. He is smarter than that.” Mae chuckles, “Yes, But once I tell him he has a son, I’m sure he would do anything for him.” 

Kilgharrah stares into her, his eyes blazing. “Have you told Merlin already?” 

Mae didn’t answer his question, she put her hood back up and started to walk toward the staircase. Merlin had not realized this, his thoughts swirling in his mind. He has a father? A dragonlord? Mae seemed to know what that was, but he did not. His heart was pounding in his chest, palms sweaty. His thoughts going a mile a minute. She knew, she knew and didn’t even tell him. Anger building in his stomach. Did she only like him because he reminds her of his future self, or? Merlin clenched his fists, He didn’t hear Mae climbing the steps. Her heels clicking as she went. A loud gasp is heard, Merlin shook himself and seen Mae standing there with a horrified look on her face. “Merlin?

**Author's Note:**

> All spells used in this series is Old English!


End file.
